One Piece Captain of the Black Pearl
by Doom-muffins
Summary: The Strawhat Crew meets with a girl who's father was Jack Sparrow, who is now dead. She's now the captain of the Pearl but when its destroyed along with her crew she joins with the straw hats to find the map to davy jones locker rated T for future chapter
1. Black Ship ahead!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the Black Pearl or Jack**

**Luffy: Yeah im gonna own Oone Piece!**

**Nami: smacks his head No she means the creator of the show and such**

**Luffy: what show?**

One Piece:

Chapter 1

Black Ship ahead!

Luffy sat on the ram's head with his usual grin on his face. He held his hand over the top of his eyes as he gazed forward at the sea. Luffy squinted his eyes as what it looked like fire on the horizon of the sea. He could see a black ship twice as large as the Merry Go with black sails on blazes. He noticed a black flag with several holes fly and wave with a print of a skull laying upon it. Luffy grinned even wider. "Pirates." He said as he stood up.

"What?!" Nami shrieked as she ran over to the right of the ram's head and leaned over the railing. Nami cursed to herself as she too saw the ship afar. They were about an hour away from it. "Ugh! That's just what we need!" Nami said with her hands in the air.

"Hey Nami, do you think they have some meat?! Sanji says that we're running low- Luffy was cut off by Nami.

"Yeah I know and you passed out with a scream." Luffy laughed at her comment and pointed to the ship.

"Hey, why is there a fire?" Luffy asked as Zoro cracked an eye open. He was lying against the railing of the Merry Go taking another nap.

"_Did she say black sails?" _Zoro asked himself. "_Why does that sound so familiar?" _He pondered.

"Do you think they're in trouble?" Chopper asked as he walked next to Nami for a look himself at the mysterious vessel. Nami smirked.

"Maybe was could save them for their treasure!" Nami said with belli symbols in her eyes. "A ship like that has got to be loaded." She said clasping her hands together. "Alright then, our new destination. Full speed for that ship. We don't want their money to burn now do we?" Nami ordered.

Zoro humped not surprised at all. "_That witch. Doing whatever it takes to get a load of cash."_ He thought to himself. "Oi, Ussop." Zoro said closing his open eye. "Stop shaking already, we can take em if it comes to it." Zoro said as he laid back.

"I-I n-not sha-shaking. Wh-what ever ga-gave you that ide-idea?!" Ussop said filled with fear. He faked courage in his voice this time. "For I am Captain Ussop, brave warrior of the sea!"

"More like worrier in the kiddy pool." Zoro commented.

Ussop's sweat dropped. _"He's right. I'm no braver than a pick up truck. Wait, why did I say pick up truck? What does that have to do with this?! Oh wait, it must be that author again." _Ussop thought in his mind which was very very little. "HEY! I'm standing right here ya know!" Ussop spat back. Zoro gave a wtf face to whoever or whatever Ussop was talking to the sky for.

"Oi, what's going on out here?" Sanji asked as he came out of the kitchen with a knife in hand. "I'm trying to cook lunch." He said as hearts grew in his eyes as he gazed on Nami. "Is there anything I could do for you Nami-swan?" He asked sweetly.

"Just keep working on lunch. There's a pirate ship ahead and we plan to help them and take their treasure." Nami said with a smirk.

"What ever pleases you my Nami-swan!" Sanji said, but frowned when he heard Zoro hump.

"Oi, what's the big deal Marimo?" The blond asked as he sucked on his lolly.

"Your such a wuss." Zoro said plainly with a smirk. "You'd do whatever Nami or any other pretty girl asked."

Nami smirked at Zoro's comment. "Did you just call me pretty Zoro? I knew Sanji would say that, but you? Don't tell me you're getting a liking to me." She smirked even bigger.

Zoro's sweat dropped. "I didn't mean that you witch." Zoro spat back.

Sanji smirked as well. "Now who's a wuss?" Sanji asked as he pulled his lolly out then put it back in his mouth . He turned around satisfied that he ticked Zoro off.

it is marimo head right?! i couldnt remember if that was the right word or not lol and /edit- i put in spaces!!


	2. Ship Wreck

**Disclaimer: I o not own One Piece or Pirates of the Caribbean counting their charros **

Oi! Chapter 2

Ship wreck

As the Merry grew closer to the Black ship Luffy impatiently waited for lunch. "Saaaaanji! Where's lunch?!" He complained.

"Oi, just wait a few more minutes pineapple head." He didn't know why he said "Pineapple head" he just said it "_Oi, that author." _Sanji thought as he continued to chop the vegetables.

Luffy humped. "Some way to treat your captain." Luffy said as he turned around and looked over at Zoro.

"Hey Zoro I'm bored." Luffy exclaimed. Zoro just sat there asleep. "ZORO!!" Luffy yelled, but he just coulden't get to him. Nami would've been able to tell that Zoro was just faking, but Luffy's just to dull. "Hey who said that?" Luffy asked as he poked the sky. Luffy looked back into the water and reached his hand down into it. He managed to grab what he thought was a rock. He yanked it up and threw it at Zoro. It hit his arm and then bounced off. Legs and a set of eyes popped out of it as it crawled back over to Zoro. A claw came from under its shell and clamped onto Zoro's side. Zoro felt a sharp sting in his thigh as he looked over to the crab.

"What the heck did you throw that crab at me for?!" Zoro asked as he threw it back to Luffy.

"Woops." Luffy said with a laugh. "I thought it was a rock. Well, that's what you get for not being awake!" Luffy laughed.

Zoro didn't look so amused, but just shrugged it off.

"Hey, we're getting really close to that ship!" Luffy said with a smile.

"Oh we are, are we?" Nami said with a smirk as she walked back on the deck from the previous area she was in. Ussop came out along with Chopper to see the mysterious ship. Zoro cracked an eye open to get a glimps for himself. They stared at it then had a devastating look on their faces as they watched the black ship what it seemed like explode with blood rising from its crew. They could hear the screams from the men dying in the explosion. Smoke filled the area. As the Straw hat crew came closer on the Merry Go, they saw the ship in two. One half of the ship was bigger than the Merry Go. They saw dead disembodied limbs float in the sea. Fear stroke threw the crew. They couldn't speak.

"Wha-what just happened?" Nami finally asked.

"I-I don't know." Ussop replied.

"WHAT ABOUT THE MONEY?!" Nami asked loudly. What Luffy said next made her feel a little guilty about what she just said.

"Their dreams, hopes like ours are gone never to be met." Luffy said as he took off his hat in respect of the pirates.

"What happened?!" Sanji said as he rushed out of the kitchen. "I heard a big bang!" He gasped as he laid his eyes upon the blood and gruesome ship that were about to sink into the sea.

"HEY!! THERES SOMEONE ALIVE OVER HERE!!" Chopper yelled as he pointed down into the water to what it looked like a young girl 14 maybe laying on a piece of black wood from the ship breathing heavily. Luffy pulled her up and put her down on the ship. She had terrible gashes. Her clothes were quite tathered and looked as if they belonged to a pirate. Her clothes were so torn there wasn't much of it. She breathed hard and looked starved. Her skin was quite pale and looked like she hadn't bathed for a few days. Her dark brown hair was dirty and soaked from the sea water.

What caught Nami's interest was a golden medallion hanging around her neck. Nami took it from the girl and studied it. It was definitely a pirate medallion. It had a skull and several marking carved into it very detailed.

"I'll hold on to this for now." Nami said as she gripped onto the medallion.

"Luffy, take her to the infirmary now! I need to treat her as soon as possible!" Chopper ordered. Luffy nodded and picked up the girl then ran to the infirmary. He placed her on a bed in the room. Luffy noticed the blood on his arms from the girl. She lifted her hand and grabbed his. Her breathing still heavy.

"My-my necklace." She barely spat out and started to cough. Blood dripped from her mouth. "I-its par-part of- She let out then blacked out cold. Chopper ran into the room and scooted Luffy out. He shut the door and Luffy walked back on deck. Sanji walked out and pointed to Zoro.

"Hey you, clean up this mess." Sanji demanded as if he had authority over Zoro.

"No way, you're not the boss of me you second -rate cook." Zoro said. "You clean it up." A stress mark appeared on Sanji's forhead, he was about to say something, but Zoro spoke up first.

"Oi Ussop, clean this up." Zoro said as he walked to the other side of the deck.

"Why do I have to do it?!" He complained. "Because I'm the first mate which gives me authority over you." Zoro said with a smirk. "I could've said that to Sanji, but I'm tired of hearing his sickening, complaining voice for the day. Ussop's sweat dropped as he went to get the mop and bucket to wash the blood.

"And make it fast!" Nami added. "You don't want it to stain." She said then turned her attentions back to the medallion.

"Hey, you don't have authority over me, so why do I have to listen to you?!" He couldn't believe he just said that. He covered his head knowing he was gonna get a hit in the head really soon

XDlol i put the crab in there when i thought of the crabs from PotC3. Hey Jack thought it was just a rock tooXD/ edit-i changed what Zoro said to Sanji a but and changed luffy's origonal thoughts on the crab from a shell to a rock lol


	3. points finger to the sky Awaaay!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Pirates of the Caribbean**

Chapter 3

points finger to the sky Awaaaaaay!

The girl woke up in the bed with a blanket on top of her. She put her right hand on her head as it pounded. Once the pounding stopped, she looked down at herself and noticed she was only wearing the bandages that covered her wounded, naked body.

"Where am I?" She asked herself. She pulled the covers off of her. She tried to stand up, but collapsed on the floor.

She laughed at herself. "I guess I'm not fully recovered to what ever happened to me." She said as she tried to stand back up.

"Now for some clothes then rum!" she said as she pointed her finger in the air. "Awaaaay!" She said then collapsed on the floor face first with her hand still pointing now forward. She wobbled as she tried to stand up again.

"Ok, I can do this." She stood up again and leaned against the wall as she walked across the room. She walked down a hall way with no shame half naked and ended up in the boy's cabin where all the hammocks where for the guys to sleep in. She walked around in there and found a pair of blue jean shorts on the floor.

She put them on even though they where to big for her. They went down to her knees and they barely held up. "Awsum." She said to herself. "I like loose." She smiled. She then found an unbuttoned red tank top identical to Luffy's since it was one of Luffy's shirts. She put it on and left it unbuttoned. "Hmm not bad." She said as she observed herself.

She forgot one thing. She placed her hand on her chest. "My medallion." She said frightened. "Well I guess I better go look for it!" She said in an adventurous voice. She pointed her finger up again. "Awaaaaaay!" She ran four steps then fell to the floor on her face. "Owies." She said to her self and used the wall to support her up.

ha, takes alot after her father eh, at first i put my personality into her but it really more resembles her fathers lol which you'll find out later who he is if the story hasnt already said it yet i cant remember XDlol


	4. Captain of the Black Pearl

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Pirates of the Caribbean**

Chapter 4

Captain of the Black Pearl

Yesterday afternoon was when they found the teenage girl. The crew was on the deck while Luffy sat on the ram's head.

"I gave her some medicine so she'll be asleep for the next few days. She's lucky she's even alive. She's very injured right now and shouldn't be able to move much at all so no one can go in her room to ask her any questions, doctor's orders." Chopper stated.

Nami held the medallion to the sunlight. "Well, we sure have a lot of questions to ask her." Nami said as she continued to examine the medallion.

"Is there any special thing I should wip up for her- Sanji asked, but the crew turned their attention towards the girl standing on the railing in front of the kitchen. They were shocked except luffy and zoro who just stared. She jumped from the railing to the deck where the rest of the crew was. She landed, but almost fell forward wincing, but she caught herself this time. A pain went threw her, but she could handle it unlike most people.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Chopper asked shocked and a little angry. "You need rest! You shouldn't even be able to move for the next few days!! I don't understand. How could you be in this condition?!" Chopper yelled and ran over to her.

She laughed. "I could drink ten bottles of rum and not pass out!" she laughed.

"WHAT?!" Chopper yelled. "DO you know how bad it is for your body to try to handle rum?!" Chopper screamed. "I'm different. Stronger, funnier- she started to say, but Chopper started to push her back. "You need to get rest now! Doctors orders!" Chopper yelled. "

Well since you're awake," Nami started "Who are you?" The girl walked over to her and smiled.

"I'm Captain of the Black Pearl. Nice to meet cha." She stated with a wide grin on her face. Nami looked a little shocked.

"Aren't you a bit young to be a captain? Pirates are dangerous ya no. It's no game." Nami warned. The girl's expression didn't change.

"Well, I guess I'm not like most people then." She said with a laugh.

"HI I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be king of the pirates!" He said with an equally sized grin. "I'm captain of this ship." The girl shook his hand. "

Nice to meet cha as well. But what am I doing on your ship? All I remember is telling my crew to tighten the mast." She said with a confused face.

"No offence." Nami said butting in. "But why would a crew listen to someone like you? Men don't like being bossed by women as far as I've seen."

Hearts grew in Sanji's eyes. "I'll do anything for you my Nami-swan!" Nami ignored him and waited for the girl's reply.

"Well, I guess it was because my father was the captain of what is now my ship and his crew was very loyal to him." She answered then noticed her ship at the corner of her eye. She swiftly turned around to see have of her ship lying on the sea.

"MY SHIP!!!" She yelled then ran to the railing of the Merry Go. She looked into the water to see her crew disembodied as their parts floated in the bloodied sea.

"MY CREW!!" She jumped on the railing and was about to jump into the water after them when Chopper grabbed the back of her (Luffy's) shirt and yanked her back. "LET ME GO NOW!! I HAVE TO SAVE MY CREW!!" She screamed and hit his head.

"NO WAIT! Your in no shape to jump into the sea!" Chopper yelled at her.

"I don't care that's MY crew and MY ship!" She jumped into the water and started to swim around in the sea trying to find anyone that was still alive.

"NO! She won't be able to sustain her body for long! Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, someone has to save her!" Chopper ordered. They all ran to the railing that the girl jumped off into the sea. They saw her rise with an arm rapped around her neck. She held a man and coughed violently gasping for air. Luffy smiled and stretched his arms down to her. He rapped them around her and the man and pulled them up.

"Luffy this isn't a time to be smiling she could die from this!" Chopper yelled at him. Luffy smiled still.

"She has to join our crew. She's a dedicated captain that cares for her crew not caring about her own life before theirs." Luffy said without worry in his voice. "She'll be fine. I can feel it." Luffy said as his stomach began to growl. "Huuuungery!" Luffy yelled braking the moment. Everyone's sweat dropped.

Chopper then turned his condition to the too dying pirates. He turned into his monster form and grabbed the two strangers.

"There's something familiar about her." Zoro said to himself. "But I don't know what." Chopper placed the two on the bed that the girl was previously sleeping in. The man she saved looked about 28. He had red hair similar to Shanks's. He was rather thin, but had muscles to make up for it. He carried a sword on his waste along with a sash. His shirt was a dirty white with several rips and tears in it along with blood stains. His pants were black and he had a large scar on his left eye. A black cape rested on his shoulders that also looked shredded. He looked almost exactly like Shanks which Luffy didn't noticed since he wasn't able to get a good look at him, but sooner or later our little rubber boy will be in for a shock.

Yes you heard right a shanks look a like! hey wait that ryhmed triumphant smile points to the sky AWAAAAAAAY TO GET A SODAS THEN TO WRITE MORE FANFICTION!!!! runs into random wall stands back up IM OK!!!!


	5. Secret escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own OP or PotC**

_**Ital- thoughts or flashback**_

Chapter 5

Secret ecscape

Luffy and the rest of the straw hat crew sat at the kitchen table eating dinner. Chopper joined them 30 minutes after he went to treat his two patients. They were both now snoring on the bed spread out fast asleep.

"Is there anything else I can do for you my Nami-swan?" Sanji asked as he gave her a treat.

"No, arigato Sanji." Nami said as she put her fork in the treat. Luffy stretched out his tongue and rapped it around the dessert Sanji gave her. He grabbed and snatched it like a frog while Nami looked away. She pulled her fork up and noticed nothing on it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO LUFFY?!" Nami asked angerly. He looked away from her with a nervous face.

"Nooooooothiiiiiing." He said as he sweated. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep a straight face when he did something wrong. Nami smacked him on the head and stood up.

She stretched her arms up and yawned. "I'm tired all of the sudden." She let out as she headed for her room. "I'm going to bed."

"Good night my Nami-swan! Sweet dreams!" Sanji called out as his body waved like a noodle. Nami rolled her eyes. She walked out and walked to her room.

A few hours later the man the girl saved woke up and sat up in the bed. "Wha? Where am I?" He asked himself then turned to his left to see his sleeping captain outstretched and snoring. He smiled at her. "Sleep well, my captain." He whispered. He felt weak and he looked down at himself. He was covered in bandages with only his old pants on. His eyes widened. "THE SHIP!!" He accidentally blurted out. He covered his mouth thankful that he didn't wake his captain up. He suddenly remembered everything. . .

"Tighten the sails, pull the mas- The captain started but was cut off by an explosion. The man saw a box of cannons collapses on his captain's head knocking her out cold. Blood shot out of her mouth as it hit her. "Captain!" He yelled then a fire rose behind him. He swiftly turned around. "All right then! Find out where this explosion came from and stop the fire now!" He ordered. "Ben! Search the ship for any stowaway then report back to me!" The man ordered to one of the crew members with a robotic right eye. He did as followed and ran into the ship deeper. Then about 30 minutes later another exlosion happened. The man was over with his captain trying to wake her up. "CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!" He yelled shaking her then splashing water on her face. Then, another explosion hit knocking him and the captain off the ship. He quickly yelled out to his crew. One of the men threw a rope down to him. He had to act quickly. He could feel that something bad was about to happen. He had a knack for that, predicting when something bad was going to happen. So he carried his captain in his arms. He carried her inside her quarters. "This used to be her fathers quarters." He said to himself. He remembered what his original captain said to him. "_If anything should come that comes to this ships demolish, go to the right corner of the room. There, will be a chest. Take the chest and move it. Behind it is a secret door. Open it and take my daughter inside it. There will be a drop. It sorta like a slide. Go down it and use your sword to break the door open that you will reach. You'll have to crawl the entire way. To your right will be a box. Open it and pull the lever that lays inside it down. It'll shoot you and my daughter out of the ship and into the water so you'll have to brace for impact, savy?" The man said. He always had a drunk tone in his voice as he swerved forward and back as he talked. "Yes, captain Sparrow." The man said as he received his information from his captain. "You'll have to force her in. I no that she won't let you put her in. She'll risk her life for anyone of the crew." Captain Jack said with a smile. "Unlike me." He said under his breath and walked away. _You can guess the rest. The man put his small captain in the tunnel and pulled the lever. They were pushed out as the final explosion hit almost killing them along with the crew.

END FLASHBACK!!X3

"But I wonder how we got here?" The man looked back at his captain. He smiled at her again then went back to sleep. He'll ask later.

o teh flashbackness and plz review and tell me what you think:3


	6. The curse

**Disclaimer: I don't own OP or PotC**

Chapter 6

The curse

Zoro woke up on the deck of the Merry Go. A foggy mist surrounded him. "Must've fallen asleep on the deck." He murmured. Zoro stood up and looked around. "What's up with this fog? The sky looks a little darker than usual too." He exclaimed. He walked down the deck. He went into the kitchen hoping breakfast wood be waiting for him. He opened the kitchen door, but the pots, pans, and dishes were untouched. "What time is it?" He asked himself. He walked into the boy's cabin where all the hammocks were. As far as he could see, the entire crew was asleep. "Maybe I should go back to sleep." He thought to himself. When he got back to the deck the girl they found was standing behind the ram's head. She was looking into the sea. Zoro looked forward, but he could barely see her nether the less the ocean in front of them. He walked closer to her. His right hand rested on his swords. She looked focused and determined with a hint of sadness. "_What's up with her?"_ Zoro thought to himself.

"It's gone." She said in a tone trying to hide the depression she felt. It sounded weak and Zoro noticed.

"What's gone?" He asked.

"My ship, my crew, my dreams." She said again trying to hide her depression. "I couldn't save any of them. If I could, I would kill myself for all of them to be back." She said truthfully.

Zoro walked to the left of her and rested his elbows on the railing also staring into the sea.

"Its not all gone." He said almost feeling sorry for her.

"And how is that?" She asked in a strong voice still looking forward.

"Well, you should never give up your dreams. Every crew member here has some sort of dream. We're all going to full fill them as well. We'll keep going on till they're full filled." He said plainly.

She just stared at the sea. Her hands were fists. Her bare feet covered in bandages holding her up. Her sea salted hair blowing back ever so slightly. She was a true pirate of the sea. No looking back. No regrets. She smiled. "Piracy will always flow through my veins." She said confidently.

"What is your name anyhow?" Zoro asked just realizing she hadn't mentioned it yet. Only that she was a captain of a ship that once stood known as the Black Pearl.

She laughed slightly. "Its been so long since I've been called anything besides captain. I don't think I can remember it."

Zoro had a slightly shocked look on his face. _"How could you forget your own name_?" He asked himself. "You seem familiar to me." Zoro said with a sigh. "Weird huh?" He let out.

She turned to him. Fog misted around him. She thought for a moment. "Hmm. I think I have met him before." She thought but turned around to see her crew mate walking up to her.

"Good day, captain" He said as he walked to the right of her.

"This is my first mate, Hikura." She introduced. Hikura looked over to Zoro.

"Would you mine explaining how we got on this ship?" He asked. Zoro nodded.

"We saw your ship exploded and found your captain in the sea almost dead." He said with a yawn. "Then later she realized what had happen and she jumped into the water to see ifshe could save anyone I guess and found you." Zoro said bored. "I'm gonna take a nap." Zoro let out another yawn and walked a few yards down the railing of the Merry Go.

"So captain." Hikura started. "What are your orders now? Since the crew and the shi-He started but noticed the dark look in his captain's eyes.

"I'm not giving up on the Pearl. According to what my father has told me the Pearl has been destroyed and completely recovered more than a few times. We'll get her back and maybe start over with a new crew." She stated.

Nami walked out of her room with a yawn. Sanji just woke up as well.

"Good morning Nami-chan!" Sanji swooned. "I'm going to make breakfast now. See you in a few my sweet!" he said with hearts in his eyes.

Nami's sweat dropped. "That idiot." She mumbled under her breath. A few minutes later the sweet homefull smell of eggs, bacon, toast, waffles, jam, and other breakfast foods roamed threw the air.

Luffy's widened in awe. "FOOOOOOOD!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He ran straight for the kitchen and ran into the captain of the pearl. She flew back and landed on the table. Luckily, Sanji hadn't placed the food on it yet. He was hold plates in his arms and hands and jumped back when she hit the table with Luffy on top of her.

"Oi," Sanji said and kicked Luffy in the head. "Get off the table and apologize to this lovely lady." Sanji said as he looked at the girl with hearts in his eyes which ticked her off.

"Oi, I'm not a lady I'm a pirate got that?! I don't care about all that lady prissy stuff." She said in an agitated tone. She jumped on the table crashing Luffy on the floor. She stomped out of the kitchen and walked over to the Ram's head. She slammed her right fist on it. She cursed silently. The fog and mist still surrounded the Merry Go. She stared into the sea. She felt a darkness inside her as she remembered her slaved life. She loved it. Being a pirate at birth. Being treated the same as any other. She respected her father for that. He was also the one who got her into drinking when she was only 3! Yet she never got sick from it. She was a pure pirate. She intended to be that way to death. She loved the thrill, the work. Blood showed where she hit her fist on the Ram's head. The bandages on her pale fist began to unravel. She held up her hand and stared at it. She touched it with her left hand. It was rough. She smirked.

Sanji then came out of the kitchen, but was stopped by her first mate.

"Leave her." He simply said. Sanji could barely even see her through the fog. He nodded and went back into the kitchen. The rest of the Straw Hat crew was enjoying a good breakfast. The girl's stomach growled. She felt the bandages on her chest. She clutched them and let go. She looked down at herself to see her ribs threw the gaps of the bandages. She smirked and looked at her arms. They were merely bones as well.

"The curse." She said to herself. This was one of those times she felt like a true pirate. She felt ruthless at this state though, she didn't care less about anyone's life except her crew's. She turned around and her body returned to its normal state. Her first mate witnessed her change with a smirk.

"Wow, you must've been mad." He said as he followed her into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Yeah." She said with a shrug. "But I love it when I'm like that." She said with a smile.

"But you know that you shouldn't do that without your medallion." He said in a warning tone. She walked over to an empty spot and sat down.

"I know I know." She said with a sigh. Everyone at the crew was confused with their conversation.

"You mean this medallion." Nami said as she held up the medallion she took. The girls eyes widened.

"Give it to me now." She said in a sturdy tone. "I need it." She said reaching her hand out. She sat next to Zoro and in front of Luffy. Nami was at the end of the table.

"Why?" Nami's interests sparked. "Is it worth a lot of berries?" She said in a sly tone. "

No, well depends. But I have to have it. Its very important." The girl informed. Nami still held the medallion.

"Well then I guess you won't have a problem paying for it." Nami said again slyly.

"But I don't have a single berry. Don't forget what happened to my ship and crew." The girl said darkly.

"Yeah I know you'll just have to owe me like Zoro." Nami said with a laugh.

"Hey I paid you back!" Zoro barked.

"Tsk tsk Zoro. You still owe me 200 interest left. Zoro's sweat dropped. "And you haven't even told us your name." Nami said turning back to the girl.

She laughed and put her hand behind her back. "Well, I've just been called captain all these years for so long that I think I've forgotten my own name." She said with a laugh. She turned to Hikura.

"Do you remember it?" She asked. "

Hmm." He began thinking. "Well, captain I think it was um." He said still trying to remember it.

Nami's sweat dropped. "Just forget it." She said handing the medallion to the girl. "But we'll need to call you something since we already have a captain." Nami said pointing to Luffy who was still stuffing his face. "And you still owe me." Nami said then continued eating herself. The girl grabbed the medallion. It glowed and the fog around the Merry Go disappeared out of no where. Nami noticed this and looked from the medallion to outside.

"Just forget it." The girl said as she place the medallion backa round her neck. "I'll explain later." She said with a sigh of relief when she felt the medallion placed on her chest around her neck once again.

2 things i wanted to point out here 1. i gave zoro a little break and only made him owe Nami 200 interest instead of 300 lol and 2. yes Jack gave his daughter run at the of 3 what do you expect its Captain Jack Sparrow we're talking about here lol


	7. To the Caribbean!

**Disclaimer: I don't own OP or PotC**

Chapter 7

To the Caribbean!

After breakfast Nami walked outside to try to figure out what had happened to the fog. She looked back and didn't see it at all. It was as if it never existed. She placed her hands on her head. "Why can't the Grand line's weather make a scrap of sense?!" She asked herself. Zoro walked out on the deck and plopped down for another nap as usual. Robin walked out and sat on a chair she pulled out and read a book she was holding. Sanji washed the dishes and the girl walked out on the deck.

"Hmm. I just can't remember my name at all." The girl said to Hikura.

"I can't either." He said then noticed Luffy staring at him then started to laugh.

"What?" He asked turning Luffy's way.

"You look a lot like a man a know." Luffy said with a laugh as he took his hat off and stared at it.

"And who would that be?" The man asked but noticed that Luffy was gone. He turned back around and saw Luffy on the Ram's head.

"Uh." Hikura let out and his captain laughed.

The man smiled then stopped. " Tahita." He said her name. She stopped and finally remembered. She smiled and looked at herself.

"That's right!" she yelled and laughed. She took her medallion and stared at it. She clutched it in her hand and looked up with a smirk. "Jack Sparrow." She let out. "I'll bring you back." She said then looked forward. She walked over to Luffy and rested her arms on the railing of the Merry Go beside the Ram's head.

"Luffy." She addressed. "I have a request." She said and he looked over to her. "There's somewhere I need to go. A map I need." She said with a smirk. "The one to Davy Jones locker." Once she said that, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, and Nami looked over to her. "I know where it is. And I need you to take me to it." Luffy smirked. The crew had a confused look on their faces. Luffy looked at her like he understood exactly what she was talking about and seemed as he read her mind now knowing where it was.

"Nami!" Luffy yelled to her. "We have a new course." He looked forward letting Nami finish.

"To the Caribbean." She said with a smirk loving the feeling that she was a captain again. "I need to get my ship and crew back." She said with a smile. Nami gave her a confused look along with the rest of the crew. "What do you mean get your crew and ship back? We saw them get destroyed." Nami said matter of factly. The girl smirked. "But I know how to get them back."

alright this chapter really relates to PotC 3 XD and i chose the name Tahita recently since a black pearl is also known as a Black Tahitain pearl so i took a part of that and there ya go i slapped a name on my charro and for teh record its pronouced "Tuh-hit-uh" weird name i know but deal with it! lol


	8. Tahita

**Disclaimer: I don't own OP or PotC**

Chapter 8

Tahita

"You mean bring them back to life?! How?!" Nami questioned.

"There's a map. On that map is the key to going into Davy Jones Locker. Where my ship, crew, and father lies." She said with a smirk. "And it's time I get them back."

Nami looked at her disbelief. Zoro thought for a moment. " That would mean that Kuina could- He fell forward as the ship was hit.

"What the heck was that?!" Nami screeched as she found her self on the floor with Ussop on top of her. "Get off me baka!" Nami yelled as she shoved him back. She stood up and saw marines surrounding them.

"Where did they come from?!" Nami yelled as they jumped on the ship with their guns. Robin looked up from her book then put her head back down knowing that they could handle things. Sanji fell forward pretending to fall on Nami. But all he got was a punch in the face.

Tahita Smirked. "I can handle this." She said as she stepped forward. Zoro stood up and Luffy jumped off the Ram's head. Luffy smirked and told Zoro to back down. He wanted to see what Tahita could do. Zoro sat back down and laid back. Nami stepped back and leaned against the wall next to the door going into the kitchen. Sanji went back into the kitchen having a few more chores to do. Tahita smirked and stepped forward. The marines surrounded her.

"Hands up! Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro are under arrest." The marine commander ordered. Tahita again smirked.

"And you don't know who I am?" She said then look at him. The marine commader stuttered.

"Y-you coulden't be." The commander said in a scared to death tone. The girl smirked. Then the commander laughed. "Your just a kid you idiot. A 'girl' to add that!!" He mocked. The girl frowned. She was ticked off now. Her face darkened. She looked up to him.

"You die now." She said in a fierce tone.

Hikura smacked his hand on his face. "He didn't just say that did he?" Zoro smirked.

"This should be interesting." Zoro let out watching her.

The girl's skin became slightly paler. A slight fog surrounded the Merry Go. Her hands into fist, her skin seemed to rip off her as blood dropped to the deck. Her bones on her fingers up to her shoulders shown. She smirked and charged at the marine commander. Blood dripped down her ribs and her skinless chest shown threw the gaps of the bandages. She punched the commander with a smirk.

"Tahita, captain of the Black pearl." She said proud and cold then she stood still. A shot went threw her chest. She turned and smirked. She stuck her hand in her rib cage in front of the one who shot. "Try and kill me." She said then laughed. All the marine officers shot at once in a last resort. Once they stopped firing. They all stared in awe as all the bullets levitated around her body. Suddenly, she smirked and all the bullets shot back at the men.

"Drop dead." She said then all the men dropped from the bullet shots. All straight threw their hearts. The crew stared at her. Ussop, Nami, and Chopper were now scared to death of her. Robin stared at her as well. Finally someone spoke up.

"AWSSUUUUM!!!!!" Luffy yelled and ran over to the girl. "How did you do that?! What cursed fruit did you eat?!" He asked with a big grin.

"I didn't eat one." She said plainly. "It's kinda a curse sorta thing." She said casually. Zoro raised an eyebrow and Chopper wasn't sure whether to be amazed and study her or keep his distance. Chopper's eye twitched.

"Must study her." Chopper said with his doctor instincts nagging at him.

yeah i got the cursed idea from PotC but i'm making the curse different from the movie ofcourse since she can control or atleast she might be able to. . .DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!!!! XD yeah i know corny but deal with it!!


	9. The Compass  AND RUM!

**Disclaimer: I do not own OP**

Chapter 9

serious tone The Compass . . . dramatic pause and RUM!

The marines that were left alive quickly fled and took the deathly injured marines with them. "That'll teach em." Tahita let out then walked over to the ram's head.

"Did you say Tahita?" Nami asked.

"Yep." The brown haired girl said with a shrug.

"Oh what a gorgeous name!" Sanji yelled with hearts in his eyes.

Nami punched her fist on his head. "She's only fourteen you moron!"

"But you should still respect a lady." He said camly and looked at Zoro. "But some people don't give any women respect at all." Sanji gruffed.

A stress mark appeared on Zoro's head. "Atl- Zoro started but was cut off by Tahita. A dark shadow crossed her eyes. "I'm not a lady you lolly licking freak I'm a pirate!! Get that threw your thick skull!" She yelled in a deathly tone. Zoro laughed at her remark ticking Sanji off.

"What so funny Marimo head?!" Sanji yelled to him.

Tahita's sweat dropped. "Baka." She said under her breath. Hikura looked over to her and back to the sea. He noticed Luffy staring at him again. "Nani?" He asked and turned to him. Luffy laughed.

"Nothing." He merely said then ran over to his seat. He jumped on the Ram's head and looked forward. "Hey there's an island ahead!!" Luffy yelled pointing to the small dot on the ocean.

"Oh good then we can restock on food." Sanji said while walking into the kitchen.

Tahita smirked. "I know what island that is." She said then paused. "An island for pirates. . . Tortuga." She said with a laugh. "And best of all there's rum everywhere!!" She said with a laugh and then getting hit on the head by Chopper. "Oi, what was that for?!" She asked rubbing her head.

"Your to young to drink rum! Its bad for your health!!" Chopper said paranoid. "You're not having anymore rum doctors orders!!" He shouted.

Tahita smirked. "But I'm not even part of this crew so why do I have to listen to this crew's doctor." She started. "And I've been drinking since I was three I can handle it!! I was born with dramatic pause THE ABILITY TO DRINK WITHOUT STOP HOURS ON END!! And I'm hooked." She pulled out a compass. It was the one and only compass that Captain Jack Sparrow kept close to him at all times. She looked at it and it pointed to the left. She looked over. Zoro was drinking a bottle of rum and looked back at her. "What?" He asked and took another sip. She smiled. "SEE THIS COMPASS POINTS TO WHATEVER YOU WANT MOST AND THERES THE RUM!!!" She said pointing to Zoro. "Hey wait a second how did you get rum? You never left that spot. Zoro shrugged and looked at the rum wondering the same question. They all just shook it off.

"What do you mean what ever you want most?!" Nami asked walking over to Tahita.

"This is Captain Jack Sparrow's compass." She stated. She never really much said to something saying it was her 'fathers' she always said Captain Jack. "It points to whatever you want most in this world. And that's how we're getting my ship, crew, and Captain Jack back. Hey that rhymed." She said making Nami's sweat drop.

"Let me see that! I wanna try it out." She said with a smirk. "_If she is right then this must be worth a lot of beli. I'll steal it and sell it for my own profit!" _Nami thought to herself with a smirk.

"NO!!" Tahita yelled sternly. "I don't trust you." She said in a deathly tone.

Zoro laughed. "Your right to think that." Zoro said getting a deathly glare from Nami.

"But I do trust Luffy." She said turning to her left.

"He'll just drop it!" Nami commented.

"But I won't let him use it." She said gripping her compass. The crew heard loud gun shots and laughing. It was coming from the island. Tahita laughed. " That's Tortuga. None stop partying." She said with a grin. "And most importantly." She said in a deathly serious tone. Everyone looked at her. "THERE'S RUM!!" She said holding bother her hands in the air laughing nonstop. Everyone's sweat dropped and Zoro and Luffy just laughed.


	10. a majestic knife and monkeys!

**Disclaimer: I don't own OP**

Chapter 10

Robin smiled and continued reading her book. "Navigator-san." She started. "You weren't thinking of stealing that compass where you?"

"Now why would you think that?" Nami asked nervously waving her hand up and down. "I wouldn't do something like that." Robin smiled again and looked back to her book.

Tahita stared at Tortuga. The gun shots and terrible drunk singing and yelling actually felt relaxing to her. Her father went there to port a lot in the past. She was accustomed to that sort of thing. Luffy sat on the figure head amused with the singing and laughter. He randomly laughed out of no where every few minutes.

Hikura walked over to the left of the figure head and beside Luffy also next to Tahita. Luffy stopped and turned to him. "Hmm." Luffy said aloud. "Did you ever know anyone named Shanks?" He asked curiously squinting his eyes.

The man looked back at him. "That sounds familiar." He said then looked back at Tortuga. "Very Familiar." He said again then the conversation stopped. Luffy had a big grin on his face.

Tahita had a confused look on her face. "You mean Red Haired Shanks?" She asked casually.

Luffy turned directly to her. "You know Shanks?!" He yelled at her surprised.

"Yeah, Captain Jack and Shanks had a HUGE rum party with nonstop constant drinking." She said going into thought. She smirked. "It was fun though." Luffy stared in awe thinking back to Shanks. He made a huge grin. "He also mentioned something to me." She started getting back Luffy's attention. "He told me of a boy he met. That told him he would be king of the pirates some day. Also he told me about his straw hat. He mentioned it when he noticed Captain Jack worry over his hat when it went over board." She said and pulled out her compass. She opened it. She looked down at it as it spinned around deciding what direction to go.

It ended up pointing to the left. She smirked. "Barbosa." She said in a deathly tone.

Luffy turned to her. "Who's that?" Luffy asked then clapped his feet together while waiting for her answer.

"An enemy." She said coldly then smirked. "With a monkey."

Luffy's eyes widened. "MONKEY!?!?! WHERE?!?!" He yelled out looking back and forth.

Tahita laughed. "Not here over there." She said then pointed to the left. She soon regretted what she said.

"MONKEY, I SAVETH YOU!!!" Luffy yelled then ran overboard.

Her sweat dropped. "Luffy went over board!" She yelled and Zoro stood up.

"Which way?" He asked boredly. She pointed to the left. Zoro walked over to see Luffy gasping for air drowning. "Luffy you idiot." Zoro mumbled as he took off his swords and jumped into the water. Luffy started to sink and Zoro swam after him.

He felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked over to see a knife gashed into him. Blood hazed around him. "Oh great." He thought to himself. He held his wound hoping it wouldn't attract any sharks. He finally saw Luffy sinking down and hit the sand on the bottom. Zoro swam down and grabbed Luffy around his waist and pulled him up. Zoro shot up gasping for air. He threw Luffy on the deck them climbed up himself.

Chopper noticed Zoro's wound. "Let me see that!" Chopper said as he ran over to Zoro.

"I'm fine." Zoro said waving Chopper away.

Chopper looked at the wound anyway. He pulled of his back pack, took out a bottle and a cotton ball, then placed it against the wound. "Alright this is gonna burn a little." Chopper commented once he placed the cotton ball against Zoro. "What gashed you?" Chopper asked.

"A knife." Zoro replied casually.

Tahita walked over to the railing Luffy previously jumped over. She noticed something shine in the water. "Oi, I see something in the water, I'm gonna go get it." She said and jumped into the sea. She swam down into the water and found her objective. She grabbed it. It was a small blade with detailed carvings in the handle. The blade was split. The left side was golden and the other silver. The knife itself was beautiful and had a bright shine to it. She swam up to the surface. She stopped when she saw something in the corner of her eye. It was a great white shark about 7 foot long. She smirked. "Lets check this baby out." She thought to herself and she started to swim towards the beast. She gashed it with the knife and grazed its eyes. She stabbed its heart and punched its nose. She grabbed the great white by its top fin and threw it up on the deck.

She climbed up the Merry Go and jumped back on the deck. When the shark landed. Ussop screamed and back away. "KILLER SHARK THING!!" He shrieked pointing to the monster.

"NO DINNER!!" Luffy and Tahita yelled at him.

She looked back at the knife in her hand. Robin looked up from her book in interest. "May I see that please?" She asked kindly. Tahita nodded and walked over to Robin.

The knife's shine caught Nami's interest. She ran over to Nico Robin who was holding it. "This seems familiar." Robin commented studying the knife.

"Let me see!" Nami said holding out her hands. Robin handed it to her and Nami smirked. "This must be worth over a million beli!" She said holding and clinging to its majestic handle. She shone it up to the sun. Zoro stood up tired of listening to Chopper saying how its important to tend to all wounds.

He walked over to Nami. "Hey that's the knife that scratched me." Zoro said then took it from Nami. "HEY!!" Nami yelled and hit Zoro on the head.

again, a weird place to end the chapter i know but o wells agains X3


	11. suspition

**Disclaimer: I do not own OP**

Chapter 11

"What the heck was that for?!" Zoro yelled dropping the knife almost landing on Nami's foot.

She flinched back. "IDIOT!!!" She yelled punching him in the face.

"THE ONLY REASON I DROPPED IT WAS BEACAUSE YOU HIT ME IN THE HEAD!!!" Zoro barked back.

"WELL BE MORE CAREFUL WHEN I HIT YOU!!" Nami yelled back.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SINCE!!!" Zoro screamed back. Both Nami's and Zoro's teeth were like razors as they barked back and forth to each other.

Tahita backed up and walked to the other side of Robin. She whispered in her ear. "Do they like each other or something?" Robin smiled and laughed lightly.

Robin reached closer to Tahita and whispered back in her ear. "I think Navigator-san and Swordsman-san just don't agree on the same term. Yet they do always fight about the least considerable things." She said then went back to her book with a smile. She said and continued her reading.

Tahita walked between the rampaging Nami and Zoro. "GET OUT OF THE WAY SO I CAN BEAT THAT EXCUSE OF A SWORDSMAN TO A PULP!!" Nami screamed in a rampage.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING EXCUSE YOU DIRT BAG!?!?!" Zoro bawled back.

Tahita sighed. She closed her eyes and a stress mark appeared on her for head. Her hands turned into merely bones as she grabbed the collars of Nami and Zoro's shirts. She pulled them down to her level. The both stared at her with a blank face and blinked in confusion. She tried to maintain a calm attitude and was really kind of used to this kind of fighting and all, but she felt like ripping the skin off of somebodyand laughing as they screamed in agony. That usually happened after she tapped into the curse.

The oceans waves were rough and she could hears the seagulls do their cries as they pleaded for a bite and occasionally dove into the sea for a mouth water fish to satisfy their salted gasping stomachs. "SHUT UP, LEAVE EACH OTHER ALONE, CONSIDER WHAT THE OTHER PERSON IS GOING THREW IN THEIR STUPIDITY OF THOUGHT, AND GET ON WITH YOUR STINKIN LIVES!!!" She screamed the let go of their shirts. She sighed. "I hate it when I get irritated like that. I prefer when I just smirk and have no care what people do." She said sulking her head down. "Stupid curse thingy side affects." She mumbled later under her breath.

Robin smiled and let out a small laugh while Zoro and Nami walked their different ways talking behind each others backs. Hikura (Now to me it sounds more like a girls name--+) was leaning back on the railing nest to the Ram's head. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his hair blew back in the salty air. His bands covered the beginning of the scar that lies on his face across his right eye.

Nami looked at him and squinted her eyes. "Hmm, I think I've seen him on a wanted poster those idiots Johnny and Yasako (sp?) held when I was searching for Arlong's. I better watch out for this guy." She said then went back into her room to see if she had it herself. She opened the door and walked over to a desk with unfinished map sketches covering its wooden craftsmanship. She pulled one of the drawers and picked up a small pill of messy wanted posters that came from the mail bird that flew to them randomly around each month.

"Let's see, Buggy, Alvida, and wait a second. . . She looked at the next one. It was of a red haired man. But there where a few differences. She studied the slightly torn edged wanted poster. This man had three scars on his left(on her POV right) eye, a captain's position, an entirely different crew called the 'Red Haired pirates', and had the name Shanks. "Huh, this certainly looks like him. But Hikura only had one scar, a different name, a different crew, and is only the first mate. Hmm." She went into more thought then smirked ". I'll have to investigate." She closed the drawer and shoved the poster in the side of her skirt and puts her shirt over the remaining of it. "I need a skirt with pockets." She mumbled the walked out the door.

When she opened it she was greeted by Sanji with hearts in his eyes. "Oh, My sweat and gorgeous Nami-swan!! Can I do anything for you?" Nami gave him a get out of the way I'm busy look.

"Sanji," She said irritably. "Aren't you supposed to be working on dinner?" She asked trying to get past him.

"Oh, but I thought I heard that idiotic Marimo head yelling at you and I had you make sure you were ok my sweet!" He said in his love tone.

Nami's sweat dropped. "Just finish dinner." She said pushing him to the side.

"What every you want my Nami-swan!!" He said then pranced in the kitchen.

Nami sighed then chuckled to herself. "Let's see who this guy really is." She said then swayed her hips over to the man. She turned around and rested against the railing as he did. "Would you mind if I asked you a few things?" She asked sweet and innocent.

Hikura didn't seemed fazed or nervous in any way. "Sure, fire away." He said reassuring.

"Have you always been a first mate?" "Yep, well. . .He stopped and turned to look into the sea. "At a price." He said with a hint of depression in his voice.

gomen everyone! i meant to do more but i have to go to this dinner thing so i just uploaded thisDX


	12. Past History

**Disclaimer: I do not own OP or PotC**

Chapter 12

Past History

"What do you mean?" Nami asked quizzically.

"Well, I was on another ship before the Black Pearl. The Black Pearls original first mate was called Mr. Gibbs. That was when Captain Jack Sparrow was the Captain of the Pearl. You see, Jack Sparrow's father, Black Beard, was the Pirate King before Gol D. Roger. When he died, Gol. D Roger, one of the original War Lords of the sea became the king. Captain Jack, is one of the War Lords as well. But, he was finally captured when Barbosa, tricked him. He was killed where Gol D. Roger was sentenced to death in the Gallows. Then, his daughter became the Captain of the Pearl."

Nami was trying to take all this in. "That doesn't explain how you became the first mate." Nami concluded and waited for his reply.

"Well, its hard. I can't remember much since that was one of the prices I had to pay." Nami gave him a skeptical look. "I'll explain, well, at least what I can remember. Jack's daughter and his well her crew mates went in search of the map to Davy Jones Locker, which has been retrieved before, but then stolen by Jack, who lost it to Barbosa a few years ago in search of the Fountain of Youth."

"Fountain of Youth? I thought that was just a myth." Nami said with a nod.

"Well, There's a map. It's the same map that leads to Davy Jones locker."

Belli signs appeared in Nami's eyes. "I bet that a lot of people would pay a fortune for a sample of that water!"

Hikura's sweat dropped. He chuckled. "Yeah I guess so."

The marks disappeared from Nami's eyes. "Now go on."

"Alright, well we were setting off in the direction that Barbosa was located in with the help of a compass."

Nami gave him another confused look. "You mean a compass like this one?" She said as she lifted her hand gesturing to the compass that laid on a bracelet pointing to the Grand Line.

"Yes, well no. I can't tell you much more about it without the captain's permission."

Nami frowned. "Why nawt? Is it worth a lot?!"

"Can't say."

Nami sighed. "_I'll get it out of him one way or another." _She thought with a smirk.

She lifted her head back up waiting to hear the rest of the story. "Well, once they found Barbosa, he had his own crew, one that he later found out was cursed by the Aztec gold."

"GOLD?!?!" Nami shouted in glee.

Hikura shoke his head back and forth. "You do NOT want this gold." He told her the curse and she sighed.

"Stupid curse."

"Well, Barbosa's crew attacked the Pearl then retreated in search of Will Turner, the captain of the Flying Dutchman. The Pearl and her crew went after them. When they found Barbosa again he killed Mr. Gibbs along with our crew. Captain Tahita made me a member of her crew and we belted on as we went threw the seas. After I was found, I only remember one thing, a straw hat with a red band."

Nami gasped. "_Could it be the same as Luffy's?" _She pondered.

"Wait, You told me about the curse and all, but Tahita's talked about a curse on her and she seems to be able to control when she goes into a skeleton and she had a medallion. How is that?" Nami asked as she gathered more information.

"Apparently, Boot strap and his son Captain Will Turner's curse had a matrix sorta affect after Will Turner became Captain of the Flying Dutchman and the other curse set on him. It also has something to do with Elizabeth Turner, but I'm not sure how." He paused.

Tahita walked over to him. She struck daggers into Nami's eyes. She gave her a dark look. Tahita walked in between the two and grabbed the wanted poster. Nami gasped and reached to get it back. But Tahita dodged her easily without even having to look up from the poster. She looked up from the paper to Hikura. Her eyes narrowed. She crumbled the wanted poster and threw it over board.

Nami ran over and tried to catch it, but it was no use. "What did you do that for?!" Nami yelled in rage. "I needed that!!"

"A pirate interested in wanted posters?" Tahita questioned raising an eyebrow . Her eyes where dark and struck fear into Nami. "I don't trust her." Tahita said directing it to Hikura. "Gomen Captain." Hikura said then walked to the back of the ship together.

"Join the club!" Zoro added with a smirk.

Nami walked over to him and kicked his leg. "Shut up baka!"

alright i mixed the story of OP with PotC and its history and such 3 also a you guys know a little more about the 'shanks' look a like Hikura. (ps. im not that far with the OP series im only on ep 94 so no putting in spoilers in your comments!) :3


	13. cracked bones

**Disclaimer: I do not own OP or PotC**

Chapter 13

Tahita walked to the back of the ship with Hikura following her. "Don't tell anything." She said darkly. "That's an order not a suggestion."

"Yes, Captain." He replied.

Luffy pounced on the Ram's head except, he wasn't himself. His usual grin that would be plastered on his face was nothing but a frown. Nami was in her room doing something with her maps while Zoro laid beside the Ram's head knowing Luffy was gonna talk.

"She doesn't trust us." Luffy said with a sigh.

Zoro cracked an eye open. "I don't like that."

Zoro looked forward. "She has her reason to not to." Zoro replied a few minutes later.

"We need to do something about it." Luffy said balling one hand into a fist and smashing it into his other hand catching it.

"Like what?" Zoro asked t see if Luffy even had a plan.

"Got no clue." luffy let out and Zoro's sweat dropped. "But I want her to be our Nakama, but she can't if she doesn't except and trust us." Luffy said with a sigh.

"You want her to be on our crew don't you?"

"Nope." Luffy let out with a grin. Zoro gave him a confused look. "She's a captain, I'm not gonna ask her to do something like that. Leave her crew, her ship, her dream."

"What's her dream anyhow?" Zoro asked with a yawn.

"She hasn't told me yet. That's one reason I need her to trust me. And I can feel, somethings wrong." Luffy said confidently.

Nami was in her room with the door locked shut. She stared down at her latest map. It was of an island that she found some background information about located in the Caribbean. She had first drawn this map some time ago. The shape of it was a skull with cross bones. It was the place described by Hikura about the Aztec gold. "_I bet I could trick some idiotic pirates into coming here for the gold in exchange for money." _She thought slyly with a smirk.

Ussop was on the deck near the rigging. He was working on Nami's Tempest staff. He installed a new feature called the 'Black cyclone'. It created whirlpool when activated in water. "Hehe, with this new feature no one will stand a chance against Nami if they're near a puddle or a furoshing sea!" Ussop said with a triumphant laugh. He picked up the staff and took a good long looked at it. He smirked. _"I also packed it with even more party favors. She'll be the star at every party and she'll have to thanks the glorious captain Ussop!"_

Ussop stood up. He walked on the Merry Go till he reached Nami's cabin. He turned the knob, but it was locked. "NAMI!!!" He yelled banging his right his on the door while his left held the tempest staff. Nami jumped at the surprise. She looked to her left and stared at the door.

"Not now." She thought as she walked over to it. She unlocked up and came face to face with the one and only Ussop.

"This better be important or you're dead." She threatened.

Ussop held out the staff. "It's all done Nami, a new feature and" He smirked "More party favors!!"

A stress mark appeared on Nami's forehead. "THE LAST THING I NEED IS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR PARTY TRICKS!!!" She said while she balled her hand into a fist and struck his forehead. Ussop held his goose bumped head and cried anime style. He walked away. He's been threw Nami hitting him so many times he know when to back off.

Chopper was sleeping in the boy's cabin tuckered out. He'd been working really hard lately being the only doctor on a pirate ship that's always being chased by the Navy. A bubble rose from his blue nose and he snored threw the day.

Robin was in the crow's nest, she was reading a book about an island with the cursed Aztec gold. She over heard Hikura and Nami talking so she deciding to learn a little more about the island herself. She climbed up there a few hours ago trying to get some time to herself and her usual reading.

"Alright, I've known you long enough to tell when something's wrong, so what's up Captain?" Hikura asked as Tahita gazed into the sea.

"Something's not right. I can feel it." She said coldly. Her skin turned into merely ash as she looked intently at her non fleshed bones. She balled her skinless fist. "The gate of Davy Jones Locker. It's being sought to be destroyed. Will, is trying to free Jack and his along with my crew's souls."

"Why wasn't Davy Jones Locker destroyed when Will became captain of the Flying Dutchman? Wasn't that supposed to fix Davy Jones's error of not helping to escaped souls?" Hikura asked and turned towards Tahita.

"I'm not sure yet, but" Her other arm disinagrated into a bare gone. "I'm being affected by it." Hikura looked intently at her skinless arms. He could tell she was trying to cover them a bit, then he noticed it. Cracks shot all threw her bones, she was dying.

i kinda went threw the whole crew in this chapter-WAIT A MINUTE!!! i totally forgot Nico Robin i just thought of that " gomen ppls, i'm gonna fix that right now


	14. Black ash

**Disclaimer: I do not own OP or PotC**

Chapter 14

Tahita's eyes grew dark. "What are you looking at me like that for?" He snapped out of his gaze at her bare boned arm and looked at her face.

"I-I" He stuttered.

"You what?" She asked without looking over to him just staring into waving sea.

He wasn't sure what to say. She was terribly troubled, but she never wanted to burden anyone, yet her personality seemed to change. She was more tense and edgy. Her smile that gave an inviting warmth was nothing but a cold line stitched onto her face. Tahita's bones were now a light brownish tan, their white elegance faded away and the cracks soaked in. She was desperately hoping that Hikura wouldn't notice that she wasn't making her bones bare on purpose. It just happened. She was feeling pain as well; lucky for her she taught herself how to hide it. She felt a hopeless feeling. She was breaking, physically and mentally.

Luffy hopped off the Ram's head and turned around facing the back of the ship. Zoro cracked an eye open from his nap.

"Something's wrong, Tahita, she's in trouble!" Luffy called then ran to the back of the Merry Go with a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

A shock expression shot into his face as he stared at Tahita, collapsed on the deck, every part of her body, except her face, bare bone. Her body laid in black ash.

Hikura painted and turned to Luffy. "She's dying get the doctor!" he yeld and stayed at Tahita's side.

Luffy turned back around and shot into the boys' cabin crashing into the wall. Chopper shot up. "WHAT WHO'S THERE IM NOT STEAK!!!?!!?!" Chopper screamed and noticed Luffy.

"TAHITA'S IN TROUBLE!!!" Luffy yelled pointing in her direction.

"AHH CALL A DOCTOR!!!" Chopper yelled clueless.

"YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!!!" Luffy yelled then grabbed Chopper. He ran out to the back of the deck and Nami walked out to see what all the commotion was about. She gasped as she laid her eyes on Tahita, looking cold, her skin a deathly pale tone, her cheeks burning red, along with her cracked boned body gasping for air.

Chopper told Hikura to run Tahita into his medical room. Hikura nodded and did as he was told. Once there, Chopper wasn't sure what to do. Only her head and a portion of her neck was flesh, there was nothing he could really do except put a cold, wash cloth on her head. If he gave her any medicine it would just flow and drip threw her ribs. Hikura stared at his captain then his eye widened. He turned around. A thump hit the Merry Go. They all turned around.

"Pirates!!" Ussop yelled running in the room. "We're being attacked!" He painted trying to catch his breath.

Hikura and Luffy ran out and found Zoro and Robin standing eyeing the pirates that aborded their ship. Zoro gripped his swords ready to attack. One man, rugged with a no fleshed, skeleton monkey resting on his shoulder walked on the deck and stopped.

He smirked. "I'm looking for a Miss Tahita Sparrow." The man commented, it was the one and only Barbosa.

meh, gomen its kinda short but daw well i think i ended this chapter at a good spot 3 pz comment!!


	15. Deal

**Disclaimer: I do not own OP or PotC**

Chapter 15

Deal

The crew eyed him. Sanji came on the deck a while ago, but no one noticed him. Every one was ready to make an attack. They were waiting for him to speak again.

"What do you want with our lovely guest?" Sanji asked seriously.

Barbosa laughed hardly. "Lovely?! I guess you haven't gotten to know the Miss. She'd kill you before taking it as a compliment." The man stopped and had a serious look. "We need the girl." He held out his hand as if she was just an anatomic object. "We need the key to Davy Jones's locker." His rough voice struck into the crew.

"I can't let that happen, she's gonna be our nakama." Luffy said and held up his fist. He had a dark look on his face.

The man smirked. "She's dying isn't she?" The crew flinched a bit at his comment.

"Oi, how do you know that?!" Luffy asked stunned.

Barbosa walked closer to Luffy. They were now only a few feet apart. Zoro started to pull out Wado and the rest of the crew went on edge as well.

"Davy Jones's locker is being destroyed every since Davy Jones was killed. Its collapsing. Yet, Will Turner is trying everything he can to keep it alive for that pitiful excuse for a pirate Jack, his crew, and from what I heard recently, the Pearl. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. She must be as bad of a pirate and Jack."

"She's not a bad pirate, she's a brave and honorable captain." Luffy protested.

"Ha!" Barbosa laughed. "Honorable?! If so she's nothing liker her father." He smugged but was sadly telling the truth.

"Don't say bad things about my nakama!!!" Luffy yelled then said the attack words of doom we all know. "GOMU GOMU NO!!!!" He yelled but Barbosa made a comment that stopped Luffy in his tracks.

"If you want her to die go ahead. But if you want her to live, we'll have to make some kind of agreement." Luffy stopped and waited to listen.

Luffy plopped down on the deck and moaned. Barbosa raised an eyebrow. "Hungry." He whined and everyone's sweat dropped.

Luffy turned to Sanji with puppy dog eyes. "FOOOOOOD NOOOW!!!!!" Luffy yelled out and every one fell back.

"Well, I can see that she's not your top concern so will just take her and get going." Barbosa commented and Luffy laughed.

"You think I would give up someone I want to be my nakama?" Luffy asked and Barbosa started to get serious.

"She **will **die if we don't have her."

Nami stood up. "Well, first you have to explain a few things to us first and then we could figure out a compromise." Nami smirked. "And of course you'll have to pay. "

"Deal." Barbosa agreed. "But isn't that up to your captain to make such decisions?" He asked eyeingly.

Nami shrugged. "He couldn't make an intelligent decision if you handed it to him on a piece of paper." Nami said actually honestly.

She pointed to Luffy. "He's the captain." Barbosa took a good look at Luffy then let out a laugh.

"I've seen worse." Barbosa commented referring to Captain Jack Sparrow.

Barbosa took another step. The guns and other assortments swaying loose on his belt. "Tahita Sparrow, she's different. She's trapped in a curse similar to the curse of the Aztec gold."

He paused. "Her body is trapped between Davy Jones locker and the world we're breathing in now."

The crew gave him a confused look and raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't make any sense." Nami said shaking her head with her hands on her hips. "How could she be in between if she's right in there?" Nami said pointing behind her.

"Her body is collapsing. When her father died he took with him 7 of 8 pieces of the War lord's treasure which is what freed the goddess Collepso. She later put a curse on his daughter making them hole in a way as you could put it. So when one of them was hurt they would both feel the pain. But since Jack died about a year ago her soul was split into her skeleton form and her physical appearance, but now It's finally getting to her. It should've affected her months ago, but that pirate pulled through till now."

Nami nodded her head. "I see." Luffy stared at the man the back down to his hands. "To save her we need to bring Jack back. I could care less about someone with the blood of that baka Jack, but she's important. As a daughter to a War Lord she's been appointed in the Pirate standards. She's also in the line of the pirate king thus I am obliged to protect her."

"No." A voice came from behind them. "That's not you intentions I can bet on that." Hikura said walked forward. "But I need you to save her. So, I'll play along." Hikura said then smirked knowing all the man wanted was the Pearl but Barbosa was their only chance.

He looked down to Luffy. "You're the captain of this ship, so give him permission or not to see her." Hikura's eyes slightly darkened with those last words.

Luffy stood up. "Go." He said pointing back. His eyes suddenly darkened. "But if you hurt her. You die." Luffy said in a very serious and shocking tone to the rest of the crew.

Zoro smirked and placed his blade back into its case that he ever so slightly pulled out and Sanji backed down a bit. Ussop was hiding pathetically behind the mast shaking like a wet dog. He watched in fear as Barbosa walked into the room Tahita was being held in.

Barbosa walked upon her and Chopper. Fear struck into the little dear and he dropped back as Barbosa walked up to her staring at her skinless cracked body. Her face and a portion of her neck still remained fleshed. She breathed heavily and her body was shaking. Her skin a grayish tone composed with sweat and a high fever.

The man held out his filthy battled hand and grabbed her medallion. His smirk made Chopper in a confused and fearful state. Barbosa picked Tahita up and turned. He looked down at the quivering Chopper.

"The doctor I presume. If I scare ye then your in no shape for these waters." The man showed his yellow torn up teeth as a small black bug or maybe a flee crawled across them.

Chopper's fear and confusion went straight into disgust after seeing that. He stood up and tried to put on a brave voice. "Who are you?! Put her down!!" He said slightly shaking.

Barbosa smirked. "Do ye want her to die? I'm taking her. Without me she'll be dead in a mere few days." With that said he walked off.

Chopper watched then ran after him and went on the deck. "What's going on?! Where is he taking Tahita?!" He asked franticly.

Barbosa threw the dying pirate on the deck. "Alright we need to head southeast." He said pulling a map from his jacket. It was torn, and in the shape of a circle as if it had been ripped out of a regular shaped map. "And you'll need to tie all ye belongings down." Barbosa said then placed the map back in his coat.

"Hey, I'm the captain you can't order my crew!" Luffy yelled forgetting about his hunger.

"Well then I guess you know we're we be headed." Barbosa reclaimed sarcastically.

"Ain't got a clue." Luffy said blindly making Barbosa's sweat drop. He expected a better comeback.

Gomen for not updating in the past few days! I fell down a case of wooden stairs and landed on concrete a few days ago so as u can guess im in quit a lot of pain" but yet I still want to type so that's what im going to do 3 stands up keels over TT.TT but worse my aunt and uncles house was broken into and they stole everything!! So to me that's much worse. So I'm praying for them and not so much for myself since I can take the pain its just some cuts and bruises 3


	16. Captain's orders

**Disclaimer: i do not own OP or Potc**

Chapter 16

Captain's orders

Hikura ran over to his captain hastily. He couldn't believe the nerve of that unknown pirate just thrashing her to the ground like she was nothing more than trash. He picked her up bridal style. Barbosa eyed him.

He gave him a strange look. "What your name boy?" Barbosa asked believing he knew him somehow.

"Hikura." He let out and eyed the man back glaring daggers into his flesh.

Barbosa merely humphed and looked back to the sea. "Boy, you realize its dangerous to be around these parts with a face of a deadly pirate." He let out not looking away from the ocean.

"What are you saying old man? Your not making much of any sense."

"Red haired Shanks." Barbosa let out.

Luffy's eyes widened at the mention of his hero. Luffy shot up. "You know Shanks?!" He blurted out then ran straight to Barbosa. "How do you know him?!" Barbosa laughed at Luffy's sudden outburst.

"Who doesn't know ye? He's one of the Youkon." Luffy gave Barbosa a blank stare then it turned into a grin.

"IS THAT A COW!?!?!?! SHANKS IS PART OF A MEAT GROUP?!?! YAY!! MAYBE I CAN GET FREE MEAT!!!!"

Barbosa's sweat dropped. _'This guy's duller than Jack.' _

Nami was in her room now with a pen in hand. A piece of paper laid in front of her. It was the map of the island of the Aztec gold. She was sketching in a little more detail on the cave it lied in and the way to get to it. Of course, if she sold this map she wouldn't give any detail about the curse. She snickered about the thought, yet she would have a problem if any idiot came after her without the ability to die. She'd just have to give false info about her to get them off her back.

'_Not my fault if they have anger issues and kills someone else.' _She thought evilly as usual with a playful smirk curled into her lips.

Ussop was still shaking behind the mast. He finally came from behind it and gulped. He took one step then stopped in his tracks and turned to his left.

Chopper was standing there still. His face was mixed with several emotions, fear, compassion, confusion. Ussop guessed he was just as confused as he was.

Robin was still up in the mast reading her book peacefully, but if something happened she was ready for battle. Her book was labeled 'Curses consisted in the Caribbean'. As you could guess it talked and explained tails and storied found of the curses that waited for them in their next destination.

Zoro snored and didn't give a care as he drifted into a peaceful sleep near Nami's Tangerine Grooves. There was a slight breeze, the lighted sun, and the grooves to shade him giving the perfect relaxation.

Hikura stood on the deck looking down at his captain and trying to figure out why that name Barbosa mentioned earlier. Saying Shanks's whole nickname made something click in his head, but he didn't show it.

'_Red haired Shanks.' _Those 3 words lingered in his mind as he held his near death captain.

Barbosa looked back to Hikura. '_Hmm, too young. He looks about when Shanks was in a crew with buggy the clown. 18 perhaps.' _Barbosa thought and gazed back at the sea.

"Where about ten degrees off!" Barbosa said the order, but no one reacted. He turned around. "We're ten degress off!" He yelled a little more serious and agitated.

Zoro cracked an eye open. "You not the captain. He gives the orders." Zoro said then went back to sleep. "Get to Nami then Luffy." Zoro suggested.

Barbosa eyed him. He looked down at Luffy who was now gone. He looked back and forth but nothing. "Now where'd that idiot get off to?" He asked then took a quick step back when Luffy came flying out of the kitchen and Sanji standing at the door.

"And stay out!" He heard the blond yell then return to the kitchen. Luffy was a few inches behind the Ram's head now. He jumped up and patted his hat.

"But I'm hungry." He whined rubbing his growling stomach.

"Oi lad, we're ten degrees off. Tell your crew to shift the ship to get back on course." Barbosa said ticked off.

'_Hey, what ever happened to that old hag's ship anyhow?' _Zoro asked in thought then shrugged and drifted back to sleep.

Luffy turned around on the ram's head and gave Barbosa a blank stare. "Then go to Nami to check the navigation, get Zoro to change the direction, get Nami to go in the crow's nest to check the weather, and get Ussop out on deck." Luffy ordered then turned back around.

"And why must I do it lad, you're the captain, they only listen to your orders." Barbosa shot back.

Luffy laughed and turned back around towards the sea. "Just tell um captain's orders. Wow, you're a dimwit" He said with a big grin on his face.

Barbosa's sweat dropped. "I don't need to here that from you." He said then turned around. He walked over to Nami's room stopped at her door. Her lifted his hand and knocked on her door. "I'll be needing ya miss." He waited, but no reply. So, he just reached for the door knob and opened the door.

There, he saw Nami at her desk with an ink pen in hand. Barbosa invited himself in and walked over to Nami.

She smirked. "You came into my room without permission, that'll be 100,000 beli." She said holding out her hand with an evilly playful look on her face.

He just grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of her room. Nami kicked and punched him, but it was no use. "Hey let go of me ya creep!" She yelled but he didn't look down to her.

He threw her on the deck. She fell back a bit but caught herself. "What do ya want ya creep?!" She asked ticked off.

"You'll be climbing into the crow's nest to check the weather now." He replied.

"And who's gonna make me?" She protested. "Your captain's orders."

She grinned her teeth together. "Fine." She barked back then turned around and started climbing the mast. She reached the top and found Robin.

"I need to check the weather real quick Robin." Nami told her and received a simple nod.

"Now for that long nose fellow." He said then found Ussop quivering in fear behind the mast.

"Ye captains orders are to come on deck." Barbosa informed.

"But I, Captain Ussop, am the captain of this ship!" He yelled popping out from his pathetic hiding spot.

"Oh, ye are now are ye?" He asked with a smirk. He walked closer to him.

Ussop sweated and reached for his sling shot. "Stay back or I'll use my most terrifying weapon in the sea to destroy you!" Ussop lied terrible trying to have a straight face.

Barbosa didn't stop. He was know a few feet in front of Ussop. "Get on deck or ye will have to suffer." He said putting his hand on his gun. He lifted it from its resting place in his sash and cocked it back.

He aimed it at Ussop's head. "Now, what's your story?" Ussop was shaking more than a wet dog by now. He ran over to the deck fearing for his life. But of course Barbosa wouldn't have shot him. It was just a . . .warning to set authority so Barbosa's mind worked.

Nami called out orders to Ussop to change the mast's heights and such then Barbosa walked over to Zoro. "Your captain says to change the direction of this ship." Barbosa said in a demanding tone.

He hated not being in charge, but he needed Tahita if he was to get his hands on the Pearl.

Zoro cracked an eye open. "Oi, why don't you just do it yourself?" Zoro said then closed his opened eye.

Barbosa took his gun out again and cocked it back. "You'll be doing it now Mr. Roronoa." Barbosa threatened.

Zoro laughed. "You think that'll get me?" He asked in a daring tone.

"It might have worked for that baka Ussop, but I'm smarter than that. But, I'd dare you to try." Zoro taunted. Barbosa frowned and uncocked his gun.

He placed it back in his belt on his sash and walked over to the uh what is that thing called that stick that does the direction for the Merry Go? Well, whatever it is he pulled it back slightly with ease and pulled it left. Barbosa sighed. '_I'll have to try other tactics_ _to get my authority over him.' _Barbosa smirked. _'He's a foolish lad as well' _

Sanji walked over to Barbosa. "Oi, get out. Ladies eat get their food first." Sanji ordered Barbosa.

Barbosa turned around and glared at Sanji. He walked out and stood on deck. "Good we're back on course." Barbosa said to himself as Sanji called for the ladies to get their meals while keeping Luffy out of the kitchen.

Zoro stood up and stretched out his arms. Barbosa eyed him as Zoro walked over to the kitchen. The rest of the straw hats came in for dinner.

Hikura walked into the kitchen and was handed a bowl of soup. "For Tahita-chan." Hikura nodded and walked out.

His stomach growled, but he ignored it. He much more cared about helping Tahita as much as he could. He stepped back into Chopper's medical room where Tahita lied in the 'sick' bed.

He gently lifted up her head. His fingers crevassing into the cracks of her spin. "I hope you can drink this without it just flowing threw your stomach." Hikura told her and slowly poured a sip of the soup into her mouth.

He waited to see the results before giving her more. He looked at her neck and watched in horror as the soup dripped where her fleshed portion of her neck ended. '_We have to hurry; if we don't she'll either die of starvation or her curse.'_

**Ok, i think its the Youkon that Shanks is part of, with the 3 most deadliest pirates or something i cant remember the name of it so plz bare with me " also, gomenasai, i havent been updating for the past week since i've been on vacation but i have 3 new chapters to make up for it 3 plz R&R**


	17. Daggered words

**Disclaimer: I do not own OP or Potc**

Chapter 17

Daggered words

"If you'll have to hold on, I'll hold on. Well have to pull threw together." Hikura said to Tahita.

If she had to suffer, he would be along with her no food, no water. After all, he was 110 of 100 loyal to her, his captain.

Chopper walked back in his medical room a few minutes later. He walked over to Hikura with a plate of food on his hoofs. He held up the plate and Hikura looked down at it.

He shoke his head and let out a "no" "If she has to suffer, I want to be suffering with her."

"But what if you need to fight or protect her? You won't have any strength!" Chopper said and Hikura took this into thought.

He looked over to Tahita. Sweat covered her pale face. Her heavy breathing was cold and not changing any pace. She smiled for the first time that day. "E-eat." She said in more of a breath than words.

Hikura eyes were wide. He felt like he would be betraying his captain. But he did what he was told. '_Captain's orders.' _He took a bite of the food then garfed it all down.

It was so delicious and he was so hungry from not eating in a while. He suddenly felt guilty about his sudden outburst. '_That probably made her even more hungry.' _He thought with pain filling his heart.

He looked back at his dying captain. Pieces of his hair ruffed on his face. His eye's were moving in compassion. He felt a terrible pain. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. He felt tears rolling into his eyes. Chopper was now concerned about Hikura as well. He looked as if he was going threw a great deal of pain as if it was his fault in what had happened.

Chopper looked to his left and noticed a wooden stool. He ran over to it and grabbed it. He carefully dragged it over next to Hikura and then pounced on top of it with a plop. "It's not your fault ya know." The little reindeer said in a kind and tender voice.

Hikura turned his away from Chopper. He felt a single tear of pain drip off his face. He turned back to Tahita not facing Chopper once. "I know, but I plan to fix what's happening with my life." His words were not weak, they weren't filled with sorrow, they were consumed in anger, resentment, and pain. Hikura's eyes darkened. "Collepso, she **will** die." His words were dark and merciless. Chopper felt fear drain into him.

"Uh um, a-are you o-ok?" He asked his voice shredded from the daggers Hikura sent from his words.

Hikura's hands were clinched into fists. '_She will pay for the pain she's causing Tahita .I will make Collepso suffer.' _Hikura's blood was boiling at this point. He just couldn't stand the pain that witch was causing Tahita.

Luffy was still stuffing his face with assortments of meat. Zoro walked out of the kitchen and walked on the deck. His swords clinged and rocked by his side. He strolled over to the deck and lifted his swords from his sash. He placed them on the deck and laid on the deck drifting to sleep.

Barbosa walked on deck to check their course. "Eh, I'd never let a man of my ship sleep on the deck disobeying orders." Barbosa commented gritting his teeth.

Zoro smirked. "Oi, but this isn't your ship." Zoro commented loud enough for Barbosa to hear.

Barbosa frowned. _'A __**very**__ close eye on that one.'_ Barbosa walked on the deck now a few feet away from Zoro. He eyed Marimo-kun's swords.

"See something interesting?" Zoro asked not making any movement from his position or opening an eye.

"Ye, have a watchful eye, but how's your form?" Barbosa asked suspiciously.

"He's fought against MiHawk and lived to tell about it." Nami said as she landed on the deck from the crow's nest. Nami smirked. "And he's got the scar to prove it."

Zoro had an irritated look on his face. "Shut up baka."

Barbosa smirked. "MiHawk ye say? A little hard to believe, but I guess it's possible if someone topples another with swords instead of fighting with honor what a pathetic way to go into battle."

Zoro growled and shot up. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" He barked furious.

Barbosa shrugged and walked away. "Bad temper I see."

Zoro glared daggers into him as the old man walked away. He turned his stare of doom to Nami. Nami laughed at him and walked away. "You're so pathetic Zoro!" She said between her laughs.

A stress mark appeared on Zoro's forehead.

"WITCH!" He yelled then fell back against the railing. He shut his eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Okie, i think it was spelt like Mihawk but im probably wrong, lol well plz r&r**


	18. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own OP or PotC**

Chapter 18

Nightmares

Zoro shot up in a cold sweat. The sky was black and the lifeless moon was half covered by a large cloud heading its path. Zoro looked back and forth. He placed his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. "Just another nightmare." He whispered quietly threw the crisp wind.

He dreamed about her again. His rival, friend, love. He opened his eyes and laid back against the railing. A small fog misted around the Merry Go.

Nami looked down from her spot she nested beside her precious tangerine grooves. She eyed Zoro. He had a slightly worried look on his face. She noticed he'd had woken up lately late at night from a nightmare. "Nightmares again?" She asked loud enough for him to hear.

Zoro tried to pretend he was still sleeping, but Nami could see right threw him. She was sitting up now criss crossed. He picked a tangerine and bit into its crisp juices. Juice trickled down her chin. She picked up her hand and whipped it away.

Zoro knew he wasn't going to get out of this that easily. "What's it to you?" He asked his eyes closed.

"You tell me, you're the one with the problem not me." She said taking another bite.

Zoro cracked an eye open. "I don't have a problem got it?" He said angerly hoping she would just leave him alone. He didn't want any help or for any one to know. His pain, his trouble, his deal.

"Yeah, uh huh." She said taking another bite.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're just in denial." She said taking the last bite. She closed her eyes to savor the taste. She smiled. She loved that taste. It reminded her so much of Bellemere.

"I am not." He commented breaking her thought. "Just bud out."

"You're the one talking." She said back with a smirk.

A stress mark appeared on Zoro's forehead. He growled and decided to go back to sleep.

Hikura woke up as well in a cold sweat. He breathed heavily and looked down with his eyes closed to collect his thoughts. He looked over to Tahita. He fell asleep in a chair next to her. He sighed in relief. "Good, still breathing."

He stood up and picked up the wash cloth on her pale head. He walked over to the nearest sink and turned on the fosset. He felt to make sure the water was cool then placed the cloth under the cool stream of water. A few seconds later he turned the water off and placed the towel back on Tahita's sweat filled head. He placed the back of his hand against her cheek then pulled it away quickly.

"We really need to get your fever down." He said then went back into his chair. He let out a yawn then drifted back to sleep.

Luffy panted and tossed in his bed as a nightmare haunted his peaceful sleep. "W-where's all the meat?! Veggie burgers? NO!!! NO!!" He first mumbled then went into a scream.

Sanji looked over from his hammock to Luffy's. "What's that baka screaming about now?" Sanji mumbled then picked up a shoe on the floor. He threw it at Luffy. It landed directly into his mouth.

Luffy smiled and chewed on the shoe. "Meat we meet again." He mumbled with his grin.

Ussop was fast asleep in the crow's nest rapped in a blanket. He shot up. "NO, NO ONE COULD BE ABLE TO HURT KAYA WITH MY USSOP POWEH!!!" He screamed.

He looked back and forth. "Oh yeah, I'm suppose to be on watch." Ussop said and yawned. He looked down to see Nami kicked back eating a tangerine and Zoro sleeping on deck. Ussop put his goggles over his eyes. He eyed Zoro. "Is Zoro sweating?" He asked and noticed Zoro and a slight worried expression on his face. "Hmm, weird." He said drifting back to sleep. "They'll be able to handle if anyone attacked."

Zoro's eye shot open again. It was a few hours later. "Wow, who knew the great Zoro screamed?" Nami said with a smirk. Zoro felt the heat rise to his cheeks slightly.

"I don't scream." He commented.

Nami looked at him without losing her playful look. She loved to toy with him. "You just keep telling yourself that. And one more question."

Zoro cracked and eye open. _'What now?' _He asked in his thoughts.

"Who's Kuina?" Zoro's eyes shot opened and widened. He turned his head away from her direction.

"No one."

Nami glared at him with her smirk knowing she had some kind of lead.

"Your girlfriend?"

"SHE WASN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!!" Zoro spat back turning his head towards her.

He struck daggers into her furiously. "She was my rival, now shut up and leave me alone!" He yelled and closed his eyes.

"Rival eh? So where is she now?" Zoro opened his eyes. They were dark with depression and anger. He stood up and walked into the Merry Go heading for the boy's cabin. Nami knew she just hit the wrong spot. 'All have to try to get it out of him later then.' She thought then walked over to her room.

Barbosa, unknowing to anybody, was listening in spying on Zoro earlier. He was in the shadows of the Merry Go. "Kuina eh?" He thought then decided to go to sleep for the night.

**alright last chapter i've done so far i still dont have any words for chapter 19 lol i need help! i need more ideas ppls! im having authors block all the sudden DX so plz R&R and give me ideas!! i'd love to know your Opinion**


	19. vage memories

Chapter 19

The bright sun greeted the Straw Hats a few hours later. That sweet smell of breakfast roamed threw the air. The whiff of bacon shot Luffy straight up out of his hammock, plopping on the floor with one of Sanji's shoes in his mouth. He dropped the shoe and rubbed his eyes.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked then sniffed the air. His eyes shot open.

"FOOOOOD!!" He yelled rushing out of the cabin.

Zoro moaned from the couch. He opened his eyes which were slightly red from him constantly waking up that night. He woke up from the rude awakening of Luffy nagging Sanji for food then Luffy's reply being a kick in the head. He stood up and stretched his arms in the air with a yawn. "I hate sleepless night." He said as he walked out of the boy's cabin.

Nami woke up with a frown. She scratched her head. "Those idiots." She said getting up. She walked over to her dresser and changed into knew clothes. She wore a light tan tank top with the words 'GOLD' written across it and long blue jeans that covered her bare ankles only being covered by her tan sandals that matched the letters written on her shirt.

She walked out and tripped over a little reindeer with a large red hat that had an X on the front. "Sorry Nami!" He apologized and continued on forward.

"That'll be 100,000 beli Chopper." She said holding out her hand. Chopper's sweat dropped. "Ok ok." He said pulling off his hat. He pulled out the exacted amount and continued on.

Nami had a surprised look on her face. It soon turned into a smirk. "Beli in his hat, eh?" She asked then continued on to the kitchen.

Hikura woke up with a start and looked over to Tahita. He stroked pieces of her bangs out of her half dead face. Barbosa walked in unannounced with a smirk on his face. He walked beside Hikura. "Three days." He said emotionless.

Hikura turned his attention to the old hag. "What do you want?" He asked in a cold tone.

"Just telling ye her time till judgment." Barbosa commented then turned around and headed out the door towards the kitchen.

A few minutes later Hikura let out a small yelp as he eyes became bloodshot. He placed his hands on his head from the pain of a headache.

_ A man stood with a black cape. A straw hat rested on his head with a crimson band rapped around it. Red strands of hair could be seen under the hat. The man's face was darkened and couldn't been seen from the shadows of his hat. The man looked up and at Hikura. A smile appeared on the man's face. "Andrew." The man let out. He began to look taller. Hikura looked down at himself. His hands were about a little bigger than the size of Chopper's hooves. He guessed now he was about 3 feet tall and only the age of four. A red sash was rapped around his wais with a white shirt under it. His pants were black with scratch and dirt marks in random places. The man walked over to the little boy. He placed his hand on the boy's head. He ruffled Hikura's red hair with a grin. "You're going to make a great pirate some day." A small boy walked up. He had black hair. He wore a white shirt with the words 'Anchor' written across it. His blue jean shorts went to his knees and were a few inches from his black and tan flip flops. "Shanks?" He asked with tears in his eyes. "Luffy? Hikura asked in a squeaky voice. Shanks's eyes darkened. He looked over to Luffy. "I-I thought you wanted me to be a great pirate." Tears were rolling down the little boy's cheeks. The scar under his left eye was covered in the tears that strolled down his face. "Luffy," Shanks began. A frown apparent on his face. "You could never be a pirate. Not like Andrew, I expect him to be the pirate king." Those words broke Luffy's heart. "NO!!!" He yelled. "I WILL BE A BETTER PIRATE AND BECOME THE PIRATE KING!!!!" Luffy screamed then ran off. "Luffy wai-" Hikura started but Shanks cut him off. "You must be better and kill him." Shanks's words were dark and cold. Hikura turned back to Luffy. Blood instantly shot from the little boys back. Luffy fell down to the floor with a hole merged in blood on his back directing to his heart. A pool of blood surrounded him. His eyes bloodshot. Hikura stared and ran over to the boy. "LUFFY!" He yelled, but Shanks stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder. Hikura looked up with tears in his eyes, but no one was there. An object was in Hikura's hands. He held up his hand to see a hand gun with smoke coming out of the barrel. He felt it and the barrel was burning. He looked back to Luffy. 'I killed him.' _

Hikura was lying out cold on the floor. He yelled out the words "I killed him" Then shot up.

He looked around. His head was spinning and the headache slowly went away. He noticed he was on the deck of the Merry Go. Confused he slowly stood up. He looked down at his hand which still held a hand gun with a warm barrel. His eyes widened. He looked around him quickly to see blood splattered on the deck. He froze when the tip of a sword was placed on his neck stopping him from moving any further. Chopper was a few yards ahead of him doctoring someone. . . Luffy, in a pool of blood, half dead on the floor.

Alright!!! every one im sooo sorry i took so long i was on vacation all this past time so i wasnt on my laptop a whole lot and all " And the italized text was a dream Hikura was having or should i say cough cough Andrew. And yes, the bullet went threw Luffy and i thought of a way that that could actually happen, poor Luffy well plz R&R 3


	20. where's Barbosa!

Chapter 20

"Don't you dare take a step or move. It'll result in your death." Zoro commented coldly.

Hikura's eyes widened. He gasp trying to contain everything he saw. He then felt a shoe leaning on his back. Sanji was holding up a foot on Hikura with his hands in his pockets and dark eyes. Ussop was holding his sling shot ready to fire, but of course he was a distance from Hikura. Robin was ready with several hands now gripped onto Hikura's legs and had his arm tightly restrained behind his back.

"W-What did I do?" He asked his voice with shock, and fear merged together making his voice light and small.

Nami's light blue staff was in her grasp a few feet from Luffy. Chopper had some kind of tweezers in his hoofs. He jerked something out of Luffy. A small shiny object was taken out of the rubber boy's chest. Yellow and light green puss was around the object.

Chopper began doing other several things to Luffy then began to finally rapped bandages around his bare chest. Chopper placed the item he retrieved from Luffy's chest on his hoof. Chopper began to look drowsy and fell back. Once the object rolled away from Chopper he popped back up and blinked several times in confusion. "Just as I thought." The little reindeer commented.

Ussop, take Luffy to my medical room where Tahita is and stay with him till I get back." Ussop nodded and ran over to Luffy.He gently picked up his captain sure not to touch his wound.

"What's your deal?!" Nami asked furiously.

Her eyes and tone were dark and merciless. "I-I." He stuttered, but couldn't find the words.

Robin stared into the red haired man's eyes. "I think we should let him sit down and cool off." Robin commented.

Zoro or Sanji didn't move their place. Robin made another hand come from Hikura's side. The hand grabbed the gun and Hikura instantly let loose. "I think we should trust Robin on this one." Nami commented.

"Sanji, Zoro back off and let him catch his breath. Then he can explain." Zoro didn't move, but Sanji loosened up a bit and took his foot off Hikura's back.

His hands were still in his pockets while his eyes were still dark. "Zoro." Nami warned.

"Come one Marimo." Sanji said in a serious tone. Zoro's eyes laid dark. He wasn't sure what exactly to do. He didn't trust any one of them right now.

"Not until he explains why he shot Luffy here and now." Zoro said in a cold, whisk voice.

Eyes laid on Hikura now. "Alright." He said catching his breath.

"I'll tell you what happened." After Hikura explained about his vision Nami, Robin, and Sanji looked at each other. Zoro wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. It would've explained the grayish tone in his eyes when the even occurred.

"So, you really weren't controlling yourself?" Nami asked.

"I think what he means is that he had a nightmare or a vision and what happened in the dream occurred in real life." Robin tried to explain.

"I'm more confused now." Nami commented holding her head. "But one thing I really don't get it, where did you get that gun?" She asked.

Robin held out the gun she retrieved from Hikura a few minutes ago. Zoro's eyed the gun. "That's Barbosa's." He commented.

"Hey, where is Barbosa anyhow?" Nami asked as she looked around.

"Haven't seen the old hag all day." Sanji added in.

"I have." Hiura commented and all eyes were on him once again.

"He was with me earlier in Chopper's medical room where Tahita is. He told me she had three days left to live then left." Hikura's voice went cold when he said her remaining time till Judgment.

"I think we should find our unannounced guess." Zoro commented.

"Yeah, lets split up, but someone should stay with Hikura just incase whatever happened before happens again."

"What ever you say my Nami-swan!" Sanji commented with hearts in his eyes.

"Alright then, Sanji, you stay with Hikura. If Zoro stays, he's most likely to chop his head off." Nami said with a smirk.

The crew all nodded then went off in different directions. Sanji was now in front of Hikura so he could keep a better eye on him. "What went on while I was in that vision?" Hikura asked.

Zoro looked up the mast. "Maybe he's hiding in the crow's nest." He thought as he climbed up.

Nami was searching down in the storage. "Where could that creep be hiding?" She asked aloud as she walked over boxes and crates for any signs of the old hag.

Ussop placed Luffy down gently in a bed neat Tahita. "What have you gotten yourself into this time Luffy?" Ussop asked as he stared at his heavily breathing captain.

Chopper rushed into the medical room. Ussop move I need to do surgery on Luffy now!" Chopper yelled and Ussop quickly moved with only a stumble or two.

"W-what's up Chopper?!" "Luffy would be awake right now if nothing was wrong with his wound."

Ussop gave him a confused look. "Isn't a bullet in your chest counted as something wrong?" He asked.

"No, I mean Luffy would be able of course to take more than a gun shot. And the only way Luffy could possibly be able to take a gun shot threw him would be if the bullet was made out of the same material the navy uses to capture pirates with the powers of the cursed fruits."

Ussop's eyes widened. "Y-you mean Luffy still has some of that stuff in him?"

Chopper simply nodded. "He will die soon if we don't do something." Chopper grabbed several tools and medicines and went to work.

Ussop went over to Tahita to see how the dying captain was hanging along. Still pale and near breath she continued to hold on trusting the straw hats that they would save her. When Zoro was on the mast looking into the crow's nest he met face to face with Barbosa. He jumped into the crows nest with Wado out of his sash in his right hand. "And what would you be wanting Mr. Roronoa?" Barbosa asked raising an eye brow.

"Why did you give Hikura your gun?" Zoro asked eyeing the old pirate.

"I can see we're not seeing things threw the same eyes." Barbosa commented with a smirk.

"What else is there to see?" Zoro instantly held Wado up to the man's neck tightly.

A small trickle of blood dripped down his neck. "The boy came up to me without a word. Any fool could tell he was in a daze from the look in his lifeless eyes."

"Then why did you give him the gun baka?!" Zoro asked with a sudden outburst.

"Well, there was one word he said to me, he mentioned Red Haired Shanks."

Zoro raised an eye brow. "Red haired Shanks?" He asked.

Barbosa nodded. "A famous pirate that you should be well known of."

"And how the heck should I know him?" Zoro asked suspiciously.

"Well, he's one of the Yukon."

"A cow?"

Barbosa sweat dropped. "No, there are three members of the Yukon. They are the most powerful pirates on the sea and land." Barbosa answered.

"And what reason does that to give up your gun?" Zoro questioned.

Barbosa closed his eyes in thought as if he was recapping on a past time. He opened them back up slowly. "I have my reasons."

Zoro wasn't too happy with his answer. The reason Barbosa did was because Shanks and Hikura look almost identical. And there was a little more said to Barbosa than just Shanks's name. "I doubt you're not aware, but he shot our captain. And we all know Luffy couldn't have been shot with a regular bullet. I bet you planned to shoot Luffy after all this was over."

Barbosa smirked. "I don't have a clue to what you're talking about Mr.Roronoa, but I do know you'll be needing to get all your crew on deck." Barbosa warned.

(WARNING: PotC 3 spoilers kinda sorta!!)

"And why would we need to do that?" Zoro asked.

"To get to Davy Jones Locker, up must be down."

"Say what?" Zoro asked completely lost.

"Just do as I say Mr. Roronoa." Barbosa said and pushed Zoro's sword back.

He jumped off of the crow's nest and landed on deck near the ram's head.

Sanji swiftly turned around. "Oi, where've ya been?" Sanji asked pulling out his (yes I know everybody seems to hate it but) lollypop and holding it between his index and middle finger.

Barbosa eyed him. "Tell the rest of the crew to come adeck." He answered.

"Now, why would I do that?" Sanji asked and eyed Zoro coming down. He turned his eyes back to Barbosa. "Oi, Marimo head, come on deck." Sanji said with a smirk.

Zoro raised an eye brow. Hikura stood there glaring at Barbosa wondering if what happened to Luffy was his fault or his own. "Barbosa." Hikura said in a serious tone. "What happened to me? Tell me now." His voice was cold and emotionless.

"Why so serious Mr.Andrew?"

Hikura's eyes widened. He remembered the man calling him that name. He remembered the blood around a small boy, he remembered . . .killing someone for taking something. Something . . . precious.

i know i know about the lolly pop thing and this chapter not being to long and such but i sorry! i was running out of ideas for this chapter and decided this would be a good ending place but there will be more soon! 3 and the lolly pop gig, yeah i know its a ciggarete(sp?) in the japanese version but i don't think its good at all to smoke and such well plz R&R!!


	21. End of the World

**Disclaimer: I do not own OP or PotC**

Chapter 21

An hour later after Luffy was shot Chopper finished the surgery finding the last piece of material that renders creatures of the cursed fruit powerless. Chopper rebandaidged Luffy and injected him with a sleeping drug. "Alright Ussop, I'm done." Chopper announced to the marksman.

"Hey, Tahita doesn't look so good." Ussop commented pointing his thumb back to her while facing Chopper.

Chopper had a sad look. "But there's nothing I can do for her, we just have to trust Barbosa."

Ussop had a worried look. "I don't think we can trust that creep."

"I don't think so either, Ussop, but we have no choice. Now let's just let Luffy rest and see how the crew's doing with finding Barbosa." Chopper said walking out the room.

Ussop followed as they walked threw the corridors. Tahita coughed furiously after they left. She didn't want them to worry to much about her. But there was one thing that was bothering her mad. She couldn't stand it. She tried to talk when they were with her, but she just couldn't. "Ne-ne-need r-rum." She said roughly and under her breath.

Hikura was leaning against the railing of the Merry Go and Barbosa was trying to order the crew around. "Why must we follow his orders again?" Zoro asked randomly.

"Because Tahita-san's life depends on it." Sanji answered with his hands in his pockets.

"And I say the heck with her." Zoro called back and got a kick on the head. "What the heck was that for ero-cook?!"

"For dissing Tahita-san. She's a girl in trouble and we need to help her."

"Hmpf, like you care for her for any other reason than the fact that she's a girl." Zoro barked back.

"What was that Marimo head?" Sanji asked in a threatening tone.

"Stop it you two!" Nami yelled whacking them both of the head.

"Of course my Nami-swan! Whatever you say!" Sanji called with his usual hearts in his eyes.

Zoro rubbed his head and humphed.

Robin was up in the crow's nest on watch, the newest order by Barbosa.

"Mr. Roronoa." Barbosa called.

'Oh great.' Zoro thought turning his way to Barbosa.

"You're the first mate are you not?"

"What's it to ya?"

"You should be in charge with your captain out should you not?" Barbosa asked.

Zoro walked over to him. 'Never thought of that.' Zoro thought as he approached Barbosa.

"Oh great." Nami moaned. She hoped Zoro would've just forgotten since he would be next in charge.

"So what are ye orders Mr. Roronoa." Barbosa asked looking into the sea.

"First what's our heading?" Zoro asked.

"We need to go to a special place." Barbosa said pulling out a map.

**Authors note!!: I was planning to do the same things to get to Davy's Jones's lockers as they do in PotC 3 but I can't remember exactly what they all do and go threw to get there so I'm going to make up something then redo this chapter after I see PotC 3 again, savy? **

"We need to head north and do a well special task." Barbosa said with a smirk.

"And what kind of 'special' task would that be?" Zoro asked.

"It'll be clear when we get to that task, but for now we need to keep heading north till we reach the ends of the earth."

Zoro gave him a very weird look. "What the heck do you mean?" Zoro asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just be ready to make sure all the sails are down and be ready for specific orders at my direct timing Mr. Roronoa."

"And why would that be?"

"You'll see Mr. Roronoa."

**Authors note agains!!: Alright does anyone know what Barbosa is talking about with the whole 'when up is down' and 'at the ends of the earth' its from PotC 3 Im curious to see if anyone know 3 and I remember the ice part but I'll save that for when I redo this chapter and such 3 and once again PotC 3 Spoilers!!**

A few hours later Zoro understood what Barbosa was talking about with the ends of the earth. The sea seemed to just end about 3 miles ahead. "Pull down all the sail! Cut that rope and tie it to another! Tie down yer belongings!" Barbosa went non stop with directions and orders to avoid a tragic disaster.

Luffy was awake now and back to his fully hyperactive self. "This is gonna be fun!!" Luffy yelled with his hands in the air.

"Stop blabbering and help you idiot!" Nami yelled pulling on a rope.

Once everything was set on the ship, everyone was tied to something. They were all clinging on the Merry for dear life. Luffy began laughing out loud yelling "Whoo hoo!! This is gonna be just like a roller coaster!!" He smiled brightly and awaited the drop. (Yes I know they didn't have roller coaster back then but bare with me! XDlol).

There they were, at the edge. The ram's head having nothing to support its structures. A slight mist was brewing in the soft breeze. The wind speeds valiantly grew as the ship was now only half way in water to support it. "Here she comes!" Barbosa yelled as the ship dropped.

All their stomachs sank with a dropping feeling illuming into them. The ship came to a sudden stop as the sail provided as parachutes. The Merry Go glided threw the air swiftly and gracefully. The crew awed at the thrill and gentleness of flying threw the breeze softly and roughly merged together creating an adventure.

A smile was on a certain captain's face as she walked down the deck of the Merry Go. Fully fleshed, and filled with adventure and joy, stood her with a right hand placed on her forehead above her eyes. She walked down the falling deck. The crew looked over at the moving object they all noticed in the corner of their eyes as they gazed down into the depths of nothing. Still sitting and attached to a rope in random spots of the railing of the Merry Go they all turned to see her, standing and smiling full heartedly. Tahita Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

yays! Tahita's back in action how do you ask? well you'll have to find out in the next chapter mwuhahahaha! for some reason i felt rele happy when i was doing this chapter i guess its because of Tahita and more PotCness :D plz R&R oh and i promise to make this chapter longer once i watch PotC 3 again:D it'll be alot longer


	22. Reunited

Chapter 22

"Tahita?!" The whole crew yelled with the exception of Barbosa.

A huge grin was plastered on her face even with the dropping feeling from the Merry Go. "Yep." She said with a big nod.

Luffy laughed. "Looks like your better too!" He yelled with joy.

Hikura's eyes were wide. "Bu-but how?" He asked.

Tahita turned to him. He was a few feet forward from Nami's tangerine grooves and the kitchen. "We're close." She said with her usual courageous and adventurous voice without a care in the world.

A smirk was curled into her lips. Her eyes narrow as she turned to look forward past the ram's head. She turned back to Hikura with fit of laughs. "But I'm still not better."

As he studied her face more he noticed a red tint on her cheeks and forehead. She still had her fever. She fell over when the ship collapsed from the air's grasps into the valiant sea once again. She rolled back and did a mini flip on the deck. She laughed as she hit her head on the deck. "That was awsum!" She yelled laughing along with Luffy.

The crew untied their ropes holding them onto the ship and gazed at the sun about to set. "Wow, that green light makes the sun so beautiful." Nami said gazing into its beauty.

"Green light?" The crew asked.

Barbosa and Tahita looked at each other. "We gotta hurry!" Tahita yelled and ran to one side of the Merry Go.

"Come on quick!" Tahita yelled waving them over.

Luffy ran over, but no one else did. "Come on!" Barbosa yelled running over to Tahita.

Every one else on the crew gave them 'what the freak?!' looks. "Rock the ship quick or the gate will close!" Tahita yelled running to the other end of the ship.

Nami joined them. "Come on Sanji or your dead."

"Mellorine!" Sanji yelled joining the crew in running from one side of the ship to the other.

"Come on you idiot!" Nami yelled to Zoro.

"What the heck?" Zoro asked as he stared at the crew he thought finally gone mad.

"Come on Zoro!" Luffy ordered pulling Zoro over with his rubberized arm.

"HEY!!" He yelled as he was thrown into Nami's tangerine bushes.

"Whoops too far." Luffy said as the ship began rocking.

"Wait a second." Tahita said stopping.

"Stop!" She yelled and the crew was at a halt. She looked at Luffy.

"Flip the ship." She said plainly. "

Why?" Luffy asked clueless and plainly.

"Cuz up needs to be down." She answered.

"Oh. . . I don't get it."

Tahita turned around and looked at the sun. "OMG NOES IT'S ALMOST GONE!!!" She yelled picking up Luffy and running to the side of the ship. She hastily rapped and tied his arms around one of the poles on the railing and ran to the other side of the ship and squinted her eyes in concentration.

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked plainly.

"Just wait." She answered.

"O okay." He replied and waited.

Tahita held Luffy up with one hand and positioned her hand in the air back as if she was about to pitch a base ball. Her muscles tightened and showed their power. Her arm disinigrated in black ash as she held the rubber boy. "Not now!" She yelled as she noticed her arm as she threw the rubber boy as far as she could out to sea.

"Luffy!" The crew yelled.

"Dun worry." Tahita said with a smile.

It looked as if Luffy shot out about half a mile then came bouncing back with amazing speed. "LOOK OUT!!" She yelled ducking as Luffy came flying back. But with a certain swordsman's horrible luck Luffy shot into Zoro making him hold on for dear life. "LUFFY YOU IDIOT!!" They heard Zoro yell as they shot into the railing of the Merry Go greatly damaging it.

The impact of Luffy hitting into the railing made the Merry Go go directly on its side. "Alright hold on!" Tahita yelled hanging on to the up part of the railing of the Merry Go and yanking down with much force. The crew screamed as the Merry Go was tipped over and completely upside down in the depths of the sea. Tahita smiled as she noticed she was on perfect timing. The green light aligned with the sun against the sea. The gate to the Davy Jones Locker was open.

"Everyone of the crew hung on to some random part of the Merry Go fearing being trapped in the sea. As the gate opened, the ship flipped over, every one now soaked. "We're here." Tahita said with the hint of red on her cheeks and forehead completely disappearing, she was now completely healed.

Now her next mission was to find her father, Jack Sparrow. Hikura ran over to Tahita. A brood smile was apparent on his face. "I'm so happy your ok."

"Well." She said scratching her head. "Kinda."

Hikura gave her a questioning look. "Only in Davy Jones's locker." She smiled. "So we have to bring my father back with us. But" Her smiled widened and her eyes shone with adventure, excitement, lust for battle. "On the Pearl."

Hikura's grin widened as well. That was the captain he knew and loved. He hit her back. "Welcome back." He said with a smirk.

She smiled as walked forward. There wasn't much to be seen just the vast ocean. She placed her right hand just above her eyes and squinting them looking as far as she could forward. "AHA!" She yelled. "There!" She said turning her face to the crew pointing forward. "The island my father is on!"

Barbosa smirked. It wasn't Jack he wanted, but the Pearl. He would kill Luffy with his special bullets and make sure Tahita and Sparrow were trapped her forever along with the rest of Luffy's crew. "Alright we need to rerope the sails and fix the mast!" Barbosa yelled as a breeze shot by.

The crew went to work, after they finished the Merry Go picked up in speed towards the desert island. "Woot!" Luffy yelled running and jumping on the ram's head. He leaned forward looking ahead.

"What's are next approach?" Sanji asked with his hands in his pockets.

"We scavenge the island till we find a man named Jack Sparrow and a big black ship! Then we leave this place and my crew and I leave for out next voyage and other stuffs we'll have to deal with, with Will Turner blah blah blah." Tahita answered.

She pointed forward. "Full speed ahead!" She yelled with a smile.

"Uh, we are going full speed." Ussop said with a stress mark on his forehead. "Are you saying that the Merry's not fast enough?!"

"Yes." She answered plainly. "My ship goes a lot fasterer."

"Fasterer?" Zoro questioned and his sweat dropped.

"Uh huh." She said with a nod happily.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Chopper asked as his nose twitched. He looked up and closed his light brown fur coated eyes. He twitched his nose up and down. His eyes shot open and he covered his nose. Blue marks in discust where down his left eye and he twitched at bit. "I smell that nasty perfume!" He yelled.

Nami looked at Chopper. "Sorry" She said with a smirk. "10,000 beli and I'll stop."

"No way I'm not falling for that again!" Chopper yelled.

Nami squirted the bottle of perfume again. Chopper's fur rose as she did so.

"Okay okay!" He yelled pulling off his hat. His eyes widened. "Oh no I gave Nami my last bit of beli!" Chopper yelled in distress.

Nami shook her finger. "You'll just have to owe me like Zoro." Zoro flinched as she said his name.

"You witch." Zoro said cold and low.

Nami smirked and laughed. "Why thank you!" She said waving her hand at him. "So, Chopper to add it up you'll have to owe me 100 interest thus concluding your bill to 100,000 beli." In Nami's mind these calculations were correct.

Chopper sighed. "Ok Nami ."

"Wow your mean." Tahita said looking back at the beli obsessed woman and the little talking reindeer.

"As long as I get beli" Nami said with a big smile.

"So you'd betray your crew for money?" Tahita asked suspiciously.

Nami's sweat dropped. "Well." She said not making eye contact.

"She's already done that once." Zoro finished.

"Then why the heck do you trust her?" Tahita questioned.

"A feeling." Luffy said confidently with a large grin. "I don't pick anyone for my crew. And I don't let just anyone come on my ship." Luffy informed. If it didn't feel right to him it would be a no.

"I can understand that." Tahita commented closing her eyes. "Same with me." She said with a smile.

"Hey Tahita." Ussop said poking her arm.

"Yeah?" She asked having no clue as to what he would ask. She didn't know much about the crew especially Ussop since he was always cowering away when she came. "Are you a ghost?" He asked.

Chopper started shaking. "G-ghost?!" Chopper asked in fear.

"Since we're in Davy Jones's Locker, you should be a ghost right along with the other ghosties in this place." Ussop finished

"There are ghost here?!" Chopper asked aloud.

"Where do ye little reindeer think we are? The ghost of the graveyard's from the stolen lives from Davy Jones lies here forever." Barbosa answered.

Ussop crept behind Chopper. "BOO!!" Ussop screamed holding up his hands.

"AAAAHHHH!!" Chopper screamed with his eyes popping out.

He ran behind Nami holding her leg. "Ussop you idiot!" She yelled walking over to him knocking him in the head.

"Hey where did your medallion go?" Zoro asked randomly.

Tahita looked down. "Huh." She said looking around. "And there's no fog. Weird." She turned back to Zoro. "I unno." Zoro's sweat dropped.

"After you were so stressed when Nami took it the first time your just not gonna care now?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well." She said turning away her eye contact with the moss head. "I don't need it anymore."

"Why did you need it in the first place?" Robin asked from no where.

"It stabilized my skeleton transformation and about the fog I think that was caused by some dramatic affect from the author." Tahita guessed.

"What author?" Luffy asked clueless.

Zoro knocked Luffy on the head. "Just forget it you idiot."

Luffy put his hands on his head. "What was that for?!" Luffy punched Zoro back.

"HEY!" Zoro yelled then the rubber boy and Marimo head went into a dust cloud.

Tahita's eyes shone. "I wanna fight too!" She said with joy jumping into the cloud.

Nami sighed. "Robin."

Robin nodded. Suddenly a group of hands were holding back Zoro, Luffy, and Tahita from each other. "Aw come on I wanna fight more!" Tahita whined.

"Let me get that idiot!" Zoro shouted.

"I forgot what I was in there for." Luffy said plainly.

Robin spon out another hand on Luffy's back and began tickling the rubber captain as Tahita stopped her whining and Zoro calmed down. "They're just like a bunch of little kids." Nami commented with a sigh.

Tahita walked over to Hikura. She poked him. "Whatcha staring at?" His elbow was on the railing with his chin rested on the top of his hand. He was gazing into the sea. He looked back to her with a smile.

"I-I think I remember." He said softly. She tilted her head to the side with a blank stare. "My name isn't Hikura." He paused. "Its Andrew."

"You know." She said walking beside him.

She rested her arms on the railing and looked into the sea. "It suites you." She started laughing.

She was at the right of him. They both gazed into the sea. "Then." She started. "Andrew it is!" She said pointing it up and began laughing hysterically. She slapped his back. "Welcome to the crew Andrew."

His sweat dropped. "It's not like I'm a different person." He said with a pout.

She slapped his back without seazing her laughter. "Oh sure it is!" He sighed.

"So what your going to treat me like a different person?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not its not like you're a different person!" She commenting between laughter.

"But that's what I just said!" He argued.

"O" She said plainly.

"You should've said that you said it!" She said and rebagan her laughing fit.

His sweat dropped but a smile was still crept onto his lips. The sun was going to set in about an hour. "Uh oh." The young pirate said examining the sun's position.

"What?" Andrew (Hikura) asked his captain.

"We have an hour before we're stuck in here forever to our appending doom." She said casually.

"Oh that's it?" He asked.

"Pretty much." She said back.

"Then shouldn't we tell the others?"

"Probably." She said and they both looked back to the sea.

HOLD UP!" Tahita yelled breaking from her peacefulness. "It took up about an hour to get here so we only have a few minutes really to get our ship and all!" She yelled. Andrew's eyes widened. Tahita started laughing hysterically. "This is gonna be so much fun!" She yelled and turned around. She told everyone what she figured out a second ago and the crew went into panic.

"What do you mean we can't leave after the sun sets?! That'll happen in an hour and how will we get out of this place anyhow?!" Nami asked with her hands in the air.

"Yup yup." Was Tahita's only answer nodding her head with each yup.

"Then we need to get the heck out of here now or we won't be able to get out!" Nami shouted.

"What?!" Tahita asked. "We can't leave now we gotta save my ship!" She yelled. "And my crew!" She continued. "And and and. . .OMG O NOES WHAT ABOUT THE RUM?!!?!" She asked frantically with her hands on her head. "WE MUST GO FASTERER!!!" She yelled pointing to the sanded wasteland ahead.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Ussop yelled feeling anger since Tahita mercilessly insulted Kaya's ship.

"Well then." She said plainly. "We'll just have to make this piece of board go faster." A smirk curled into her lips.

"And how the heck could we do that?" Nami asked with her hands on her hips.

"We do what my dad did to try to get away from Davy Jones!" She yelled pointing to the air. "We throw everything off the ship except for the rum and gun powder!" With that said she got a hit on the head by Nami.

"We can't do that!"

"Oi!" Tahita yelled holding her head. "What was that for?!" She asked irritably.

"For suggesting throwing out my stuff!" Nami yelled in a duh voice.

"Well my dad did it." Tahita said plainly. "And only saved the rum till." She stopped and looked away. She looked back to Nami with a glare. "Till a woman on the ship ordered the men when my father was away to through out all the rum." She pointed at Nami. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE ELEZABETH!!!!" Tahita yelled.

"Who the heck is she?!" Nami barked back. "She's Will Turner's wife and he's captain of the Flying Dutchman you idiot!" Tahita yelled once again.

"Itsn't Davy Jones the captain of the Flying Dutchman? Hence the name of Davy Jones's Locker?" Zoro asked budding in.

Tahita nodded. "Yeah, but my dad killed him and yadda yadda yadda so, well my dad could've and should've killed him but Turner would've died if he didn't let him strike his heart so yeah and such."

Nami noticed that from after 'well my dad' Tahita said the rest of the words rather quickly. She raised an eyebrow on the young captain. Nami crossed her arms and smirked. "So, your saying that your dad was either too afraid or couldn't kill Davy Jones but this guy named Turner did and upshot your dad?"

Tahita snapped at that point. "WHAT?! No he would be dead if- She paused. A smirk came to her lips. "I know I can just prove it to ya." Tahita said back with a smirk.

"And how would that be?" Nami asked in disbelief but decided to play along.

"We'll ask the captain of the Flying Dutchman himself." Tahita said confidentally. "My dad and him are good friends. I also know Bootstrap Bill, the woman who was king of the Pirates for a few days," Tahita kept on bragging of all the famous pirates she knew well. Nami's sweat dropped.

"How bout this," Nami commented with a smirk. "Double what you owe me and I'll just believe you full heartedly." Tahita narrowed her eyes.

"How far are you willing to go for beli? As far as I've seen mate you would even give your life to someone for beli." Nami's eyes slightly widened. A vision of Arlong struck into her. Yet, she swiftly snapped out of her daze.

"Well, they can at least believe I'm working for them." Nami answered slyly.

Tahita smirked. "Well, I guess I just sold ya out mate. You just admitted that you would lie about believing me."

Nami's sweat dropped. 'Wasn't that obvious in the first place?' Nami asked in thought.

"Well then," Barbosa started. "It seems we're about to make port."

Tahita's eyes widened. "REALLY?!?!!?!?" Tahita asked blurting out.

"Is there any meat here?!?!" Luffy asked looked back and forth to everyone.

"Yeah, ghost meat!" Ussop yelled with his arms in the air trying to scare Chopper. Chopper quivered as Ussop slowly crept away.

"W-where are you going Ussop?" Chopper asked. Ussop popped behind Chopper instantly with a white sheet over his body. "BOO!!" He yelled. Chopper shot up along with his fur and ran behind Robin. She giggled softly as he clutched to her leg.

Zoro cracked an eye open from the sleep he entered minutes ago. "How much more time do we have?" He asked waiting for an answer.

"Be patient Mr. Roronoa." Barbosa commented looking forward towards the sand island. "And Mr. D. Luffy." Barbosa started. "You'd best keep watch of your ship. If I know Jack he'll steal your ship unless you make a deal. Miss. Sparrow should know this as well."

Tahita eyed the old pirate. "And I'm sure you're planning to take this ship or the Pearl as well." Tahita commented. Her words seemed dark and emotionless.

"My my Miss Sparrow, not to fond of me I see."

"YOU WERE PART OF HIS DEATH YOU IDIOT!!!" She screamed and lunged at him. She raised her now skinless fist at his face then gut. The crew stared as Andrew (Hikura) grabbed Tahita and yanked her back. "BACK OFF! THAT'S AN ORDER!" She screamed. Andrew did as ordered. Her face grew dark. "Not only that, but you killed my crew and ship. For that, I cannot forgive you. You cannot be trusted." She stood there wither her bangs hanging over her eyes. She looked up. A smile came to her face. "What better place for you to die then in the locker where you will belong." She walked slowly over to Barbosa. "There's a reason why I have such a large bounty." Her voice was dark and crisp.

Barbosa just simple let a smirk curl into his tainted lips. He raped his bandaged fingers around the handle of his gun. As Tahita walked towards him he swiftly pulled the gun from his belt and aimed it at her head. He cocked it back and pulled on the trigger. Tahita smirked as well. The bandages around her chest hung around her rib cage as the bullet passed through.

"You think you can kill me where the dead lives? I am merely half alive and half dead. Yet, I can't say the same for you." Tahita charged at the man once again.

Barbosa's smirk never left his lips. He turned the barrel of his gun towards Luffy. "Yet, you can say that he can die at this bullet can't ye?" Barbosa asked.

Luffy stood there with a wide smile. "But bullets can't hurt Luffy." Zoro said with a smirk beside Luffy.

"But a bullet with a special material by the navy can." Chopper corrected with a shaky voice.

The crew's eyes widened. Andrew's eyes narrowed. "I knew we couldn't trust him." He said coldly.

"If I wasn't knocked out this baka would never had gone five minutes on this ship." Tahita said blaming herself.

Barbosa laughed. "I have no need for this ship. I only have hopes for the Pearl." He corrected. That was the last thing Tahita couldn't take. She wanted to kill him so badly. Make him hurt. Give him pain.

"Do you not know who you're dealing with?" Tahita asked. "My father is a Pirate Lord and I am his daughter. I will take his place proudly along with the King of the sea and all pirates." She said with a smirk referring to Luffy.

"If you shoot him, you will die instantly." Zoro threatened.

"And that is why I must play it smart." Barbosa said back.

"And Miss Sparrow, might I add a correction to your last words." He stopped then continued. "Your father _was_ a Pirate Lord."

She couldn't take it anymore. She lunged at his along with a fist in the air. As she did so, Nami took the gun from Barbosa. She smirked.

"I still got it." Nami said with a wink.

Barbosa winced then looked ahead. "You better be careful. We're about to hit land." He commented hoping to turn their distractions to preparing to land.

"You're not getting off that easily." Andrew scuffed pulling Barbosa's hands behind his back and roping them together tightly. Tahita pulled on Barbosa's shirt then threw him down to the deck.

"Sit there till we land, then we kill you for all you're worth." She threatened with a dark and cold voice.

A few minutes later the crew landed on the white sanded beach. Small crabs that resembled rocks scurried away as the crew jumped off the ship. "This looks just like Alabasta!" Ussop commented.

"Except without Vivi and Eyelash." Nami said in a depressed tone. "I never got the money they owed me."

Ussop's and Chopper's sweat dropped.

"You're never gonna get off that are you?" Zoro asked walking passed her.

"I'm never going to get off what you owe me either." She said with a smirk. Zoro flinched then carried on.

A bright and wide smile was present on Tahita's lips. "Well, we better hurry if we want to make it out of here!" She yelled and started running forward. She stopped as a hill of sand began moving.

"What's that?" Chopper asked pointing to the moving sand.

"Something's coming." Zoro answered.

"MY SHIP!!!" Tahita yelled pointing to the black structure rising over the hill and moving threw the sand as if it were water. "And my crew and father!" She added as she got a better look. The ship stopped as it hit the sea beside the Merry Go. In comparison, it made the Merry Go look as if it were just a life raft.

Tahita ran to the Black Pearl, laughing and smiling. Andrew followed, but the rest of the crew stayed in placed. Luffy pointed to the Pearl. "Wow!! That could hold a lot of meat!!" Luffy yelled with a big smile.

"And a lot of treasure." Nami added with a smirk.

"I bet they have a big library." Robin said after Nami. The crew gave her a weird look.

"Why would they have a library if they could hold that much more meat?!" Luffy protested. As the crew argued, Tahita climbed up onto a rope that was thrown down to her with Andrew following along.

She landed on the deck and was over filled with joy as she once again stared at her rugged crew. A man walked out from the mob of crew members. "Hello mate." The man said as he walked towards her. A famous hat rested on his head along with several random objects braided into his long black hair. White bandages were rapped around his rough hands. A sash with red, white, and blue lines rested around his belt along with a rough, dark brown jacket over his back. His dark brown boots walked across the black deck. It was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

FINALLY!!!! i've finnaly updated XD sorry everyone for it taking so long X3 but there we go plz R&R and i'll try update the next chapter soon and and and and i made this chapter longer than the rest :3


End file.
